Balada del Héroe
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Link, un chico común y trabajador, vivía tranquilamente en la Villa Ordon cuando dos extraños lo proclamaron como el 'Héroe de la leyenda' quien salvará dos mundos, el de la Luz y el de la Oscuridad. Dark LinkXLink. Historia semi-alterna; referencia a todos los Zeldas. Dejen reviews :3
1. El portal

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, Rhape, la que escribió ''**_**Kiss**_**'' y otros Dark LinkXLink e.e**  
**Menciono esto porque... dentro de pocos meses se cumplirán 7 años desde que lo subí. **_**Kiss**_** fue mi primer fic yaoi publicado y por eso le tengo especial cariño (pues porque tuvo éxito actualmente sigo escribiendo) y decidí escribir otro DarkXLink para continuar con la tradición (?) xD**

**Como sea, espero que disfruten leerlo :D**

**Advertencias: **yaoi, Dark LinkXLink. Historia semi-alterna, combinación de muchos Zeldas**.**

**Disclaimer: **la saga The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo, y tengo hambre :1

* * *

- _Eso es todo por hoy, Link. Ya puedes irte a casa a descansar_ – dijo una mujer pelirroja de rostro cándido.

_- ¿Estás segura, Anju? –_ preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules que acomodaba cajas en el almacén - _A__ún hay__ cosas que no he puesto en el mostrador_ –

- _Eso puedes hacerlo mañana_ – sonrió - _Anda, vete antes de que el día se oscurezca. Sabes que no me gusta que camines solo por las noches. Es muy peligroso_ – comentó entre regaño y advertencia.

- _Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado de no toparme con ningún monstruo_ – dijo en broma.

- _Yo lo decía más por los ladrones…_ – suspiró ante la falta de seriedad del muchacho y ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación – _Hablo en serio, Link. Ten cuidado y vete directo a casa. Hay… una pesadez extraña en la atmosfera. Las noches se han hecho más largas y los días más cortos, ¿también lo has notado? –_

_- Pero eso es por el cambio de estaciones, ¿no? –_ inquirió con una mueca de confusión.

- _Sí…, perdona. Tal vez estoy exagerando_ – dijo apenada – _Desde que mi marido murió estoy demasiado alerta... Temo perder a mis seres queridos, y por supuesto eso te incluye, ¿lo entiendes? –_

El rubio asintió sonriente, entre enternecido y apesadumbrado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la Villa Ordon, Anju era con quien ya había forjado un fuerte lazo de amistad, tanto, que la consideraba como una hermana mayor, a veces incluso la madre que le faltó, así que entendía por qué era tan sobreprotectora; quizás ella lo consideraba como el hijo que no pudo tener.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¿Oh? ¿Así que era cierto?_ – comentó sorprendida una muchacha rubia al ver a Link al salir de la tienda de abarrotes.

_- ¿Qué cosa, Ilia?_ – cuestionó sin entender a qué se refería.

- _¡Que trabajas en la tienda de Anju! –_

_- Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? Llevo casi una semana trabajando con ella_ – continuó la marcha y la chica caminó a su lado. Total tenían casi el mismo rumbo.

- _¡Pues eso! Tú trabajando_ – rió – _Es que no lo creí cuando Ralph me lo dijo. ¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? –_

_- No realmente… –_ contestó igual riendo, aunque algo forzado – _Simplemente quise ocupar mi tiempo en más actividades_ –

- _¿Es decir que seguirás arreando ganado con el padre de Collin? –_

_- Ajá –_

_- Eres un chico muy raro, Link_ – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró feo - _¡A mí que me encantaría tener más tiempo libre y tú desperdiciando el tuyo haciendo cosas de adulto! –_ dijo sintiendo algo de envidia.

- _Pues a mí me gusta_ – se justificó.

- _Eso no lo puedo negar. Pero al menos deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo y los chicos de vez en cuando. Te haría bien divertirte, ¿no crees? –_

_- Supongo que sí… –_

_- ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal esta noche? Ralph, Saria y yo acamparemos junto al Lago Farone, ¿quieres venir?_ –

- _L-lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano…_ – contestó apenado. Pero la verdad era que quería seguir el consejo de la pelirroja para no causarle algún disgusto innecesario.

- _Debí saberlo_ – dijo molesta – _Vamos, Link, ¿qué te acabo de decir?; necesitas divertirte. Desvelarte una vez en la vida no te matará –_

_- Lo sé, pero… -_

_- Por favor – _suplicó juntando las manos.

- _De acuerdo_ – suspiró con resignación – _Allí estaré_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oh, así que El-señor-que-nunca-se-deja-ver decidió sorprendernos con su grata presencia en esta maravillosa velada –_ dijo burlón un muchacho pelirrojo.

_- ¡No seas malo, Ralph! –_ le reprendió una chica de cabello verde _– Si Link no tiene tiempo de salir con nosotros es porque él sí trabaja, no como otros que no hacen nada y se la viven todo el día pescando, eeeeh_ –

- _Mi familia tiene dinero. No necesito trabajar_ – contestó éste cruzado de brazos y como si sonara muy obvio.

- _Sucede que eres un vago, eso es todo_ – dijo Ilia sacándole la lengua y Saria y Link rieron mientras que el otro bufó.

_- ¡Muy bien! Ya que por fin estamos los cuatro reunidos_… - comenzó a decir Saria _– ¡debemos dar por iniciada la sesión de historias de terror! –_

_- ¿Historias de terror?_ – repitió Link.

_- Sí. Mira_ – explicó Ilia _– Siempre que nos juntamos contamos historias que den miedo, vamos, como lo haría cualquiera en cualquier campamento –_

_- Ya… - _

A decir verdad, Link no tenía idea de lo que era un 'cualquier campamento', al menos no con otras personas, pues gran parte de sus 16 años vida se la pasó errando de pueblo en pueblo (desde la muerte de sus padres al menos) y acampando cuando no encontraba una posada en donde dormir, pero sin estar realmente acompañado de alguien con quien compartir alguna historia.

_- ¿Tú te sabes alguna, Link?_ – quiso saber la de cabello verde.

- _No, lo siento. No sé ningún cuento de nada_ – encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Está bien, no importa. Entonces yo empiezo_ –

- _Nada de eso, ¡yo seré el primero!_ – dijo Ralph de pronto – _Tengo una historia nueva que los hará temblar a todos como gallinas – _sonrió desafiante.

_- ¿Vas a contarnos de nuevo la de La chica de la curva?_ – dijo Ilia con cansancio y echando más leña a la fogata al centro de las tiendas de campaña.

- _Claro que no_ – entornó al mirada, molesto _– Siéntense de una vez para comenzar a contarla_ –

Ya que todos se habían acomodado sobre los troncos alrededor del fuego el pelirrojo comenzó su relato.

- _Esto es algo que dicen que pasó de verdad: Cuenta la leyenda que en un día próximo al invierno, justo como el de hoy, se encontraba una chica bonita caminando por un bosque llamado Lost Wood, que se encuentra por las planicies del reino de Hyrule, buscaba hongos para hacer pociones que vendía en su tienda pero…la chica no volvió a salir de ese bosque. Cuando fueron a buscarla, solamente encontraron su canasta y pedazos de su ropa rasgada de una manera violenta, se cree que fue atacada por… ¡un monstruo! –_

Link resopló, algo aburrido. Era obvio que los monstruos no eran reales. Si esa historia era cierta, seguro la pobre chica fue atacada por algún oso muy hambriento.

- _¡¿Un monstruo?!_ – exclamó Saria temblorosa _- ¿E-eso no es cierto, verdad? ¿Lo acabas de inventar, verdad? –_

- _Bah, no lo sé. Mi padre dice que en realidad pasó y no hace mucho, pero tampoco me consta... Aunque, puede que tal vez sí sea una historia real y a los monstruos les guste comer chicas_ – dijo Ralph con malicia en su voz – _Así que, ya sabes, Saria, no vayas sola al bosque_ –

_- ¡Waaaaa!_ – gritó con las manos en la cabeza, pues solía entrar al bosque de Farone para cazar insectos.

- _Tranquila, amiga, los monstruos no existen_ – dijo la rubia para intentar calmarla.

- _¡Eso tú no lo sabes!_ – replicó con ojos llorosos y echándose una manta encima.

Rato más tarde…

- _Ah, ya se está acabando la leña_ – dijo Ilia cuando quiso avivar la hoguera _- ¿A quién le tocaba recoger madera esta noche?_ – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los puños sobre las caderas.

Saria señaló enseguida a Ralph.

_- ¡Hey! Pero si ya fui por leña –_

- _Sí, pero por muy poca por lo que veo_ – resopló – _Como sea. Yo iré por más. Regresaré en un momento –_

- _Espera, Ilia, yo iré_ – dijo Link parándose del tronco.

- _Ah. ¿Estás seguro, Link? –_

_- Claro. Ustedes me invitaron a su campamento y yo hasta ahora no he contribuido en nada. Déjame ir a mí –_

_- Déjalo, Ilia. No le pasará nada – _dijo Ralph _– El monstruo a quien quiere es a Saria_ –

_- ¡No digas esas cosas!_ – gritó la peliverde mientras le pasaban escalofríos por la espalda.

- _Umm…está bien, pero no te alejes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que conozcas el bosque tan bien como nosotros, así que ten cuidado _– dijo, y le prestó una linterna de aceite.

- _Sí, lo tendré en cuenta_ – sonrió ligeramente y se adentro a los arboles.

Link llevaba unos pocos minutos buscando palos secos cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del campamento. Dejó caer a propósito los palos, y, con la linterna y se dirigió a toda prisa de regreso, pero un bulto gigantesco le impidió el paso. Frente a él se encontraba una horrible bestia de color negro y cuerpo humanoide con los brazos más largos que sus piernas y una cabeza con forma de escudo. El rubio, sin decir nada, retrocedió para escapar, mas fue un intento en vano porque la bestia corrió tras él y se le lanzó encima.

Link cerró los ojos y pensó que el monstruo se lo comería (o por lo menos lo despedazaría como a la chica del relato de Ralph), no obstante, escuchó un sonido pegajoso, y no se sintió como si lo que se oyera chorreando fuera su propia sangre, por lo que separó los parpados y vio una escena que lo impactó incluso más que el mismo monstro.

Había un chico, casi idéntico a él, sosteniendo la espada que la bestia tenía enterrada en el pecho.  
Link miró detenidamente al muchacho, casi sin parpadear. Realmente eran muy parecidos. Tenían la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, aunque aquel se notaba ser un poco más alto; y su color de cabello, ojos y piel también era distinto. El cabello de Link era rubio, sus ojos azules y su piel algo tostada mientras que el cabello del otro era negro, ojos rubís y su piel muy pálida.

El otro, al notarlo, también lo miró con sorpresa, mas éste no le dio tanta importancia y simplemente sacó la espada un tirón.

- _Oye, tú… ¿te encuentras bien?_ – preguntó el pelinegro, quien hacía la pregunta más por cordialidad de haberlo salvado que por interés.

_- ¡Eh!... S-sí, gra-gracias_ – tartamudeó Link, todavía sin salir del asombro de encontrarse con un doble, eso y sumando la horrenda visión del monstruo sangrante. Además, otra cosa que notó diferente es que el muchacho llevaba puesto una armadura dorada de pies a cabeza.

- _Bien_ – dijo el otro secamente y guardó la espada – _Sígueme –_

- _¿Seguirte?_ – repitió confundido – _De-debo ir a ver a mis amigos, los oí gritar…-_

_- ¡No te preocupes, ellos están bien! –_ dijo una aguda voz femenina saliendo de entre los árboles en un tono travieso – _Yo ya me he encardo de los monstruos que los acosaban –_

Link, al distinguir la pequeña figura flotando frente a él no pudo sino dar un grito de impresión y caer de espalda al suelo rompiéndosele la linterna por el impacto, quedando todo a oscuras, aunque la luz de la luna iluminaba bien.

- _Qué gracioso… -_ dijo la chica con rostro malicioso – _El chico de la leyenda es idéntico a ti, Rinku_ –

- _No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Dark –_ dijo el muchacho ignorando el comentario.

- _Dis-disculpen –_ habló Link, tembloroso y algo asustado _– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y esas cosas qué eran…? –_

- _Todo a su tiempo, Héroe de la leyenda_ – dijo la criatura con una sonrisa siniestra (desde el punto de vista del rubio) – _Pero puedo decirte ahora que mi nombre es Midna y el Rin…-_

- _Dark –_ corrigió el pelinegro.

- _Dark. Y hemos venido por ti. Ahora haz el favor de acompañarnos –_

_- "Héroe de la leyenda" _– musitó Link pensativo y confundido – ¡¿_Acompañarlos?! ¿A dónde? No entiendo de qué hablan –_

- _Hasta que nos encontremos fuera de peligro podremos darte las explicaciones que desees_ – dicho esto, se escuchó un rugido que hizo revolotear a los pájaros dormidos.

- _Ahí vienen más_ – dijo Dark, y tomó a Link de la muñeca antes de comenzar a correr.

Link intentó resistirse muchas veces pero el otro chico era por mucho más fuerte que él y lo jalaba sin problemas. Y sólo detuvieron el paso cuando llegaron frente a un extraño portal hecho de oscuridad.

_- ¡Qué suerte, un portal justo aquí! - _dijo Midna muy aliviada_ - ¡Entra en ese portal, Link! –_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nom…? –_

_- ¡Entra ahí ya! Dark y yo te alcanzaremos en cuanto acabemos con ellos, no podemos permitir que nos sigan el paso –_

_- Pe-pero… _- Link balbuceó. No sabía que podía encontrar allí dentro pero sí sabía que no debía confiar en extraños.

- _¡Qué entres!_ – exclamó Dark y lo empujó cerca del portal del que salió una mano gigantesca que arrastró a Link dentro de él.

_Continuará._

* * *

**[1] Rinku:** Link en japonés.

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas, regalitos; dejen reviews n-n**

**Por cierto, la portada del fic también la pueden encontrar en mi DA (que está el link en mi perfil)**


	2. La Perla de la Luna

**Reviews.**

**True-chan 324:** jojojo, pues no he parado de escribir desde que publiqué el fic de Kiss hace ya 7 años, que me tardo un poco publicando es otra cosa . Gracias por el review! Nos leemos xD  
**Yukiuchia:** OMG! Soy la heroína de alguien! Sólo puedo decir que me alegro mucho y es un honor para mí haberte guiado por el encantador y basto mundo del yaoi. Sigue así y espero más reviews tuyos! :3

* * *

- _Despierta, cachorrito_ –

Link escuchó decir a alguien con voz cantarina y traviesa. Abrió los ojos con suma pesadez y entonces se pudo dar cuenta que la criatura femenina le picaba la cabeza con un dedo índice mientras que su 'clon' lo observaba con extrañeza, y, como extra, un escenario desconocido de fondo.

El ojiazul quiso preguntar en qué lugar estaban pero de su boca sólo salió un "guaf".

- _¡Qué lindo ladra!_ – exclamó Midna con burla – _Siempre deseé tener un perro_ –

_- Es un lobo_ – corrigió Dark con un suspiro de desgane – _Así no nos sirve de mucho…_ -

¿Un lobo? Link buscó sus manos pero a cambio de eso se encontró con que tenía dos pares de patas, delanteras y traseras; garras muy afiladas y un pelaje oscuro. Aquello lo asustó bastante y se mantuvo acostado en el suelo, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

- _No te preocupes. Ya había pensado en eso_ – dijo Midna con un ademán despreocupado – _¿Por qué crees que te di la Armadura mágica?_ – refiriéndose a la armadura dorada – _Para que no te convirtieras en algún animal inservible al pasar al Reino de la luz. Creo que se trata de una forma cualquiera que toma tu cuerpo para defenderte de algún mal que pueda provocarte el cambio de mundos o algo así_ –

_- Sí, lo sé…_ - respondió pensativo - _¿Y qué hay de él? Es un lobo. ¿Hay algo que pueda revertir su estado?_ –

_- Claro que lo hay_ – sonrió – _Pero ahora mismo no tengo suficiente magia para crear otro artefacto mágico. Así que La perla de la Luna debería servirnos... Pero no la tengo_ – dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza –

_- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –_ exclamó incrédulo – _¿No se te ocurrió conseguirla antes de ir a buscarlo?_ –

- _¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que soy tonta, o qué?_ – dijo ofendida – _Está en la Torre de Hera_**[1]**_, pero con todos esos guardias vigilando y Zant detrás de mi pellejo nunca tuve oportunidad de entrar a buscarla_ – se cruzó de brazos con el cejo fruncido, pero luego sonrió – _Quizás deberíamos dejarlo así, es bastante mono –_ quiso acariciar a Link pero éste retrocedió.

- _Creí que eras tú la que quería recuperar tu trono y salvar tu reino_ – replicó el pelinegro.

_- Sólo bromeaba. No seas tan serio_ – rió -_ ¿Querrías ayudarme a buscarla? –_

_- Pues no me queda de otra… ¿Dónde queda la Torre de Hera? –_

- _No está muy lejos de aquí, a decir verdad, justo en la cima de Death Montain. Tuvimos suerte de que ese portal nos trajera tan cerca. Si nos vamos allí ahora podríamos llegar mañana por la mañana –_

_- Entonces vamos _– comenzó la marcha.

_- ¿Oíste eso, lobezno? Pronto volverás a tu forma humana, ¿no te alegra eso? –_ dijo Midna pero Link ni si siquiera se inmutó, seguía tan quieto como una estatua.

- _¿Qué pasa con él?_ – preguntó al verlo inmóvil.

- _No lo sé_ – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – _Quizás esté en shock por su cambio de apariencia_ –

- _Puede ser. Pero debemos hacer que se levante... _– dijo acercándose al animal, quien comenzó a gruñir pero el pelinegro no le dio importancia y alargó un brazo para acariciarle las orejas y éste paró de gruñir para comenzar a gimotear, todavía atemorizado.

- _Link, ¿me escuchas? No estamos aquí para hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a que regreses a la normalidad – _ahora acariciándole la cabeza hasta el cuello. Link sintió un hipnotizarte placer en ello y un calorcito agradable al tacto de sus dedos. Y aquel acto lo hizo replantearse la naturaleza de sus captores.

Aunque tanto Dark como Midna tenían un aspecto bastante amenazador (ante su mirada al menos), su manera de actuar no era como de un par de villanos que raptasen personas por dinero o diversión. Midna parecía un pequeño diablillo y su color de piel era parecido al de aquellos monstruos, además de ojos grandes y amarillentos de iris rojo y dientes filosos. Y Dark, a pesar de tener un rostro idéntico al suyo, era diferente de alguna manera; más taciturno. Pero entonces recordó que ellos lo habían salvado a él y a sus amigos, y estaba agradecido por ello. Quizás no eran tan malos como aparentaban.

Se levantó como sus nuevas patas se lo permitieron y quiso hacer preguntas, sobre todo el por qué que lo llamasen "Héroe de la leyenda" mas se desanimó al recordar que ellos no podían entender su lenguaje canino.

- _Parece estar mejor_ – comentó la chica, sorprendida – _Oye, ¡eres bueno confortando!_ – rió.

- _Sabes que gustan los perros_ – contestó Dark con simpleza – _Link, cuando vuelas a tu forma hylian podrás hacernos las preguntas que quieras, ¿está bien? Y por cierto, estamos en el Mundo Oscuro_ – dijo, y comenzaron a caminar.

Link dio sus primeros pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, tambaleante, mientras que algunas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza; podría aprovechar que estaban de espaldas y escapar de ellos, sin embargo, estaba en un lugar desconocido, incluso podía encontrarse con más monstruos y no tenía manera de defenderse. Por lo que decidió seguirlos, caminando pegado a Dark, quien no pareció incomodado por eso. Por alguna razón se sentía más seguro cerca de él.

Estuvieron andando por cosa de horas casi en silencio mientras que Midna guiaba el camino y Link observaba el triste paisaje. Todo a su alrededor era bastante gris y lúgubre, arboles sin hojas, un cielo rojizo con nubes grises y un clima húmedo a morir, muy a diferencia de la Villa Ordon que siempre estaba llena de luz y parajes coloridos. Y entonces recordó a sus amigos, esperaba que ellos estuviesen bien; y Anju, ojalá y no pensase lo peor cuando se enterase de su desaparición, porque no podría pensar en regresar a la villa con su aspecto actual, seguro sería desastroso.

Su trabajo como ayudante de granjero y otros encargos que hizo durante su vida para sobrevivir le hicieron ganar resistencia y vitalidad, pero aún así Link ya estaba cansado y hambriento, que lo atribuyó a lo pesado de la atmosfera. Llegó un momento en que sus patas ya no pudieron responderle y cayó rendido al suelo, respirando agitado.

- _¿Está bien? _– preguntó Dark, preocupado y masajeándole el lomo.

- _Um…Sí. Pero creo que le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse al ambiente del Mundo Oscuro_ – contestó la chica – _Tomemos un descanso_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _No puede creer que Link…esté…-_

_- ¡Basta, Saria! _– la detuvo Ilia tomándola de los hombros _– ¡No sabemos que le haya pasado, no digas más esas cosas! –_

_- Ilia_ – habló Ralph con seriedad, actitud muy bastante rara en él – _Tú también viste a esos monstruos. Ellos pudieron… –_

_- ¡No! Link no está muerto_ – replicó la chica con firmeza – _No me importa que nadie en el pueblo nos haya creído sobre los monstruos, ¡podemos ir a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta!_ – dijo, pues se sentía culpable de su desaparición. Después de todo, fue ella quien lo presionó para acompañarlos la noche del campamento cuando era obvio que Link prefería estar tranquilo en casa.

- _Yo sí les creo_ – dijo Anju con tristeza.

- _Señora Anju… ¡Usted es la persona más cercana a él! ¿Sí entiende que debemos ir a buscarlo?_ –

- _No, no deben_ – negando con la cabeza – _Yo sé que Link está bien. No me pregunten cómo, sólo sé que lo está_ – llevándose las manos al pecho - _Por favor, no lo busquen, podría ser peligroso para ustedes_ –

Ilia agachó lentamente la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ten, es carne seca_ – dijo Dark sacando varias piezas de carne de su bolsa de provisiones.

Habían acampado fuera del camino y Dark encendió una fogata mientras Midna buscaba agua.

Link olió la carne antes de comerla, lo cual le pareció raro pues nunca hacía eso, pero supuso que tenía que ver con algún instinto canino porque después de tragarla su cola comenzó a moverse sola, y tampoco pudo evitar ladrar intentando decir "gracias". Para su suerte el pelinegro entendió.

- _¿No es tierno?_ – dijo Midna volviendo con botellas llenas de agua _- ¿Crees que sepa hacer trucos?_ –

- _No lo molestes, te puede morder_ – advirtió en tono de broma.

- _Oh, por supuesto que no lo haría_ – rió _- el Héroe de la leyenda seguro es un buen chico_ –

Link, al escuchar ese apodo de nuevo, ladró pidiendo una explicación de por qué lo habían 'raptado' y cómo es que sabían su nombre, pero ésta no llegó.

- _Creo que aún tiene hambre_ – comentó Dark sacando más carne para ofrecérsela.

Link bufó irritado pero no desperdició la comida, y tan pronto terminó de masticarla, a su nariz llegó un olor extraño y conocido a la vez. Era una mezcla entre algo chamuscado y podrido que le hizo sacudir la cabeza con desesperación para no seguirlo oliendo, mas el hedor se intensificaba y entonces una imagen asaltó su mente: los monstruos que lo habían atacado, ellos olían a eso. Entonces aulló lo mejor que pudo para alertar a sus acompañantes.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó desconcertada por sus chillidos insistentes.

- _Creo que percibe algo_ – contestó desenvainando su espada. Y no tardaron en aparecer unos cuantos monstruos del mismo tipo a los que ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente.

Dark y Midna acabaron enseguida con ellos.

_- Es bueno saber que el perrito puede oler a los enemigos desde lejos. Eso ya es de utilidad_ – comentó divertida. Después chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron las botellas de agua, dejando a Link intrigado por eso, y continuó hablando – _Significa que podremos descansar tranquilos esta noche. El lobo nos avisará si vienen más _– dijo acomodándose sobre un tronco para dormir.

- _No le hagas caso_ – dijo Dark y se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de piernas – _Tú necesitas dormir y recuperar fuerzas, sino sólo serás una carga para nosotros, ¿entiendes? Yo vigilaré_ –

Link quiso protestar, porque no era un inútil, mas no encontró la manera de hacerlo, y gruñir se lo podía tomar a mal el pelinegro. De todos modos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo traicionara su cuerpo y terminó por caer dormido.

Por la mañana.

- _Aunque acampar no fue mala idea nos retrasó un poco_ – comentó la chica observando un mapa – _Oh, bien, eso es lo de menos _– le restó importancia e hizo desaparecer el mapa – _Ya falta poco para llegar. Y será mejor que ustedes dos estén preparados, ¿sí? La Torre de Hera debe estar cubierta por guardias, sin mencionar las posibles trampas mágicas que tenga en su interior… –_

_- Sabíamos que no sería fácil_ – contestó Dark mientras que ayudaba a desenredar la cola de Link que se había atorado en unas ramas y éste gemía desesperado por no poder soltarse solo.

Pasaron unas pocas horas más para cuando ya pudieron visualizar una gran torre de seis pisos y apenas dos lagartijas antropomórficas que cuidaban la entrada.

_- Qué raro. Estuve aquí no hace mucho y había más vigilancia... El idiota de Zant debe creer que estoy en otro lado_ – dijo Midna riendo – _Puede que esto sea más fácil de lo que pensé, chicos_ –  
- _No debemos bajar la guardia_ – advirtió aún así Dark, quien salió detrás de la roca donde se escondían para acabar fácilmente con los guardias y dejarles libre el paso – _Entremos_ – dijo y empujó las puertas.

Al entrar vieron el interior de concreto tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas en las paredes, aunque con la suficiente luz para saber por dónde pisaban y percatarse de dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

- _¿Cuál camino debemos tomar? Mmm…_ - se preguntó la chica con una mano en la barbilla.

- _Intentemos éste primero_ – dijo Dark yendo hacia el pasillo izquierdo, y entre más se acercaban, un olor a muerte y sangre seca llegaba hasta la nariz del ojiazul quien pronto comenzó a ladrar.

Dark miró dubitativo al lobo y después hacia adelante. El pasillo no parecía peligroso pero Link insistía, inclusive se le aferró de la muñeca con su hocico para evitar que continuara.

- _Veamos qué hay de malo aquí… -_ Midna tronó los dedos y en su mano apareció una Nuez Deku que hizo tronar en el piso, activando así varias trampas: como un camino falso, una manta de fuego y flechas disparadas por doquier. _- ¡De la que nos salvamos! Bien hecho, firuláis_**[2]** – exclamó satisfecha y fue hasta el siguiente pasillo que recorrió sin complicaciones ni trampas.

Link, más tranquilo, por fin soltó a su 'clon' y éste, sin decir nada ni mirarlo, se limpió la saliva y siguió a la chica, dejándolo atrás.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron unas escaleras que subieron bastante rato y a paso lento hasta llegar a una puerta la cual se cerró tras ellos, apareciéndole barras metálicas como seguros.

- _Stalfos_**[3]** – murmuró Dark con gravedad.

En el piso del calabozo había un par de montones de huesos tirados y uno comenzó a reconstruirse hasta darse la forma de un esqueleto viviente. Link enseguida se escondió tras el pelinegro, asustado y frustrado a la vez. Él no era una persona cobarde ni asustadiza, pero desde que había entrado el Mundo Oscuro se sentía demasiado inservible y frágil.

- _Ya veo por qué no hay guardias afuera; los cambió por esta calaverita…_ – comentó Midna, algo intimidad.

- _Quédense atrás_ – dijo el pelinegro desenvainado su espada.

- _¡No podrás solo con él!_ – replicó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- _Me las arreglaré, a ti podrían hacerte daño. Busca su punto débil_ – dijo, y bloqueó un ataque del stalfos con su escudo y después dio una estocada que no pareció afectar al enemigo. El moreno continuó atacando sin resultados, sólo cansándose, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el stalfos levantó su porra y lo golpeó con ella.

- _¡Dark!_ – exclamó Midna, que lo único que pudo hacer fue, de sus cabellos naranjas, invocar una extraña y larga mano que inmovilizó al monstruo el suficiente tiempo para que Dark pudiese levantarse del piso y continuar. Su armadura dorada había recibido la mayor parte del daño, magullándose un poco.

Ya estando a salvo y recuperado el pelinegro, la muchacha intentó concentrarse en el stalfos y analizar cómo podía ser derrotado, sin embargo, su objetivo se movía con demasiada agilidad y no podía enfocar su vista en algún punto en específico, además, el hecho de saber que Dark podía resultar seriamente herido en cualquier momento tampoco ayudaba del todo. Y la cosa se terminó de complicar cuando el segundo montón de huesos cobró 'vida'.

El nuevo esqueleto atacó a Dark por la espalda mas éste logró usar su escudo para bloquearlo mientras que con la espada repelía al otro stalfos, quedando él en medio y apenas resistiendo las arremetidas. Tanto Midna como Link sintieron impotencia al no saber cómo ayudarlo, pero el rubio tampoco pretendía quedarse con las patas/brazos cruzadas/dos. Así que, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se lanzó contra uno de los stalfos prensándosele con los dientes del brazo con el que sostenía la porra, logrando tumbarlo y zarandeándolo en el piso. Por lo que Dark pudo volver a moverse con libertad y continuar atacando al otro.

Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas, y en un acto particularmente cómico, el brazo del stalfos se desprendió del cuerpo y Link aprovechó para correr y ser perseguido por éste que quería su extremidad de vuelta.

_- ¡Eso es!_ – exclamó Midna – _Son sólo huesos sin tendones…_ - tronó los dedos y en sus manos aparecieron un par de bombas azules - _¡Háganse a un lado!_ – les ordenó al momento en que tiró un explosivo contra el primer stalfos que, por un tino tremendo, se le atoró entre las costillas y explotó.

- _Funcionó…_ - comentó Dark, que apenas asimilaba el éxito y veía los huesos desparramarse en cualquier lado.

Link paró de correr y dejo el brazo esquelético en el piso, alejándose de ahí. El stalfos se agachó a recoger sus huesos y los devolvió a su lugar correspondiente, mas fue algo en vano porque Midna ya había lanzado la siguiente bomba y esta le explotó también.

Los barrotes de la puerta se esfumaron y delante de ellos se abrió otra puerta para avanzar.

- _En verdad que eres un buen chico_ – dijo Midna acariciando al lobo del mentón (esta vez no retrocedió, hasta movía la cola) – _Si no hubiera sido por ti no me habría dado cuenta de que podíamos explotarlos_ –

En cambio, Dark no dijo nada, pero también le acarició de las orejas como muestra de camaradería y agradecimiento.

Habido derrotados a los stalfos continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar a la última habitación, más iluminada que las anteriores, y con una especie de altar en el centro con una esfera y una inscripción grabada en un idioma que ni Link ni Dark conocían.

"_**Dichosos los que no temen al 'yo'. Desventurados los que siempre actúan. Blanco es negro, negro es blanco. La Luna es la cara más bella del Sol**_" – leyó Midna con cierta dificultad.

-_ ¿Qué significa eso? _– quiso saber Dark, confundido al no entender el texto.

- _No estoy segura… La escritura es Hyliano antiguo. Ni siquiera sé si mi traducción esté correcta del todo_ – dijo con una mano a la barbilla – _Pero puedo apostar que esta cosita brillante es La perla de la Luna _– tomó la pequeña esfera con una mano y la apoyó sobre la frente de Link.

Inmediatamente la perla comenzó a brillar con aún más intensidad hasta dejar completamente en blanco la habitación, haciendo que Dark y Midna cerraran los ojos. Para cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos se toparon con el rubio en su estado original.

Link se miró las manos y después se tocó el rostro con ellas, aliviado y asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

_- ¡Funcionó! _– exclamó Midna alegre - _¿Sabes? Me sigue intrigando el hecho de que seas casi idéntico a Dark –_ dijo, y dejó la perla de vuelta en su pedestal.

- _Debe ser sólo una coincidencia_ – replicó el mencionado sin poder negar su parecido aunque fuese algo que no le interesase saber.

Link no supo qué contestar a eso. Para él aquellos dos seguían siendo extraños que lo capturaron y que no sabía que intenciones podrían tener. Así que hubo un incómodo silencio durante algunos segundos.

_- ¿Uhmm?… Creí que tendrías muchas preguntas por hacernos pero estás muy callado_ – señaló Midna al ver que Link ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por tomar la palabra.

- _Ah… No sé qué preguntar primero_ - admitió algo apenado.

Se había acostumbrado a ellos en su estado animal seguramente porque los lobos suelen vivir en manadas y su instinto de aquel momento le pedía compañía, sin embargo, como él mismo…, era bastante tímido con los extraños, sobre todo en esa situación en que no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo actuar. Nunca había creído en la magia ni sucesos extraordinarios, pero justo en ese momento ya dudaba de sí mismo y sus creencias por todo lo que le había experimentado desde que se topó con el primer monstruo hasta tocar la perla. Y al bajar un poco la mirada se dio cuenta que tenía algo delante de sus pies. Al agacharse a recogerlo se dio cuenta que era una máscara con forma de lobo.

_- ¡¿Una máscara?!_ – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

- _Midna, ¿crees que sea…?_ –

- _¡Sí, es posible!_ – contestó emocionada – _Link, ponte la máscara, rápido_ –

- _¿Q-qué? ¿Qué me la ponga?_ – inquirió desconfiado y la chica asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Aunque sin entender su emoción, se llevó la máscara al rostro para darles gusto y quizás luego recibir una explicación. Pero tan pronto la máscara rozó su piel sintió el cuerpo pesado de nuevo y como si necesitara encorvarse hasta tocar sus manos el piso.

Se había convertido en lobo de nuevo.

* * *

**[1] Tower of Hera**: un calabozo en_ A link to the past_.  
**[2] Firuláis**: jerga mexicana para decir "perro callejero".  
**[3] Stalfos:** esqueletos enemigos que aparecen en casi todos los Zeldas, pero aquí me refiero especialmente a los de _Wind Waker_.

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalitos; dejen reviews ;D**


	3. Balada del Pez Viento

**Reviews:  
true-chan 324:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review y por las imágenes (CREO que eran imágenes. Fanfiction no deja mostrar links completos así no pude ver nada de lo que me mandaste, pero gracias igualmente x.x). Sobre tus quejas: lamento no poder actualizar seguido, 1) actualmente asisto a la universidad y apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir u-u. 2) Cuando no escribo lemon es porque no lo creo necesario, pero tengo pensado SI poner lemon en este fic xD. Y si he dejado de seguir fics antes es porque me cansan/no tengo tiempo/se me olvidan. Y uff…deberías hacerte una cuenta para poder contestarte más rápido xDD  
**Kisuki:** Awww, gracias! xD. Pues aquí ya está el cap. Lamento si tardo mucho, es que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como desearía u-u. Nos leemos :D.

* * *

Link miraba con cautela y el ceño fruncido la máscara de lobo. Según le había explicado Midna luego de lograr quitársela, en el Mundo Oscuro existían una serie de máscaras especiales que al portarla uno podía convertirse en la forma de la caratula, y también dijo algunas otras cosas que el rubio no escuchó por estar pensado en lo aterrador que había sido eso y después tuvo reparo de volver a preguntar.

- _Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que te expliquemos lo que sucede_ – dijo Midna ya que Dark había encendido una fogata en el primer piso de la Torre de Hera. Decidieron pasar la noche allí.

Link levantó la cabeza para mirarlos, dubitativo. No estaba seguro si quería escucharlos. Presentía que no sería algo bueno, por lo menos no para él. Entonces guardó la máscara en una pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo a todos lados por precaución.

_- Empezaré por presentarnos correctamente: Mi nombre es Midna de Termina, soy la decimotercer princesa del Crepúsculo, soberana de todo lo que ven tus ojos y… ¡Quita esa cara!_ – exclamó incomodada al ver el rostro incrédulo de rubio. Ella también estaba consciente de que con ese aspecto de diablillo cualquiera podría dudar de su status de realeza – _Esta no es mi verdadera forma, ¿de acuerdo? Fui maldecida por el consejero real, Zant, de quien nunca confié pero mi padre sí hasta su muerte. Ahora ese desgraciado pretende apoderarse de todo lo que me pertenece por derecho y más allá de eso. Empezó por derrocarme de mi posición de princesa y gobernar con tiranía sobre nuestro pueblo natal, los Twili. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí? –_

Link cabeceó de forma negativa, apenas procesando la información. A decir verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero prefirió dejarlas hasta el final. Midna continuó.

- _Como mencioné antes, Zant me maldijo con esta forma para mermar mi magia y matarme cuando se sintiese lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener la carga, pues no sólo soy la princesa de Termina, soy el Guardián del Mundo Oscuro por designio de las Tres Diosas. Al momento en que Zant me mate haría un ritual sagrado para que la responsabilidad pase a él, pero es tan débil a comparación mío que su cuerpo se terminaría deteriorando y habría un desbalance que acabaría con el Mundo Oscuro y el Reino de la Luz. Claro que a eso a él no le importa, lo que quiere es vivir eternamente y tener todo a sus pies… –_

_- ¿"Guardián"? –_ repitió confundido _- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –_

- _Umm…_ - se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa - _Por ponerlo en un concepto básico: soy una pequeña "luz" en la "oscuridad" mientras que la princesa Zelda de Hyrule sería lo mismo pero al contrario de mí. Somos los vínculos que unen ambos mundos que se decidió pasarían de generación en generación dentro de la familia real de cada mundo, y si uno es roto significa problemas, pues Zant es pura maldad y no existiría ya ese equilibrio si él fuese el siguiente Guardián –_

_- ¿La princesa Zelda? –_ mencionó el rubio sorprendido - _¿La princesa Zelda es parte de esto?_ –

- _No, pero sí está al tanto de lo que sucede_ – dijo sin darle tanta importancia – _Zant me mantuvo encerrada en una mazmorra para vigilarme hasta que mi hermanito fue capaz de sacarme de allí –_ dijo de manera burlona pero cariñosa jalando una mejilla de Dark y éste chasqueó la boca, molesto.

_- … ¿Hermanito?_ – Link los miró alternativamente, confundido. No se parecían mucho…

- _Medio hermano por parte de padre. Mi madre era humana _– dijo el pelinegro secamente con lo que el rubio supo que no debía indagar más en ello.

- _Como sea_ – siguió la chica – _En resumen, tanto el Mundo Oscuro como el Reino de la Luz son dos caras diferentes de un solo mundo y coexisten en armonía, inclusive hay manera de pasar de uno a otro; los Portales, pero aquello conlleva modificar tu cuerpo y emociones para que no te afecte el cambio de dimensión, como en tu caso, que te convertiste en un lobo. Sin embargo, se puede regresar a como era uno usando artefactos especiales, como La perla de la Luna, que selló tu "verdadero ser" de este mundo en una máscara, o la armadura mágica que yo misma creé para Dark –_

_- De acuerdo…Creo que entiendo un poco lo que sucede_ – comenzó a decir el rubio con cierto temor – _Pero… ¿yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? –_

_- ¡Oh, eso!_ – exclamó con cierta emoción y una sonrisa travies_a – Dime, ¿conoces la leyenda de los Héroes? –_

_- ¿Eh?... Sí, un poco_ – dijo, recordando que su madre le contaba esas leyendas para antes de dormir – _Se dice que en cada época en que el mundo ha estado en peligro nace un Héroe para salvarlo de la destrucción. También se cree que cada Héroe es reencarnación del primero en aparecer –_

_- Exacto. El Héroe del Cielo, el Héroe del Tiempo, el Héroe de los Oráculos, el Héroe de los Sueños, el Héroe del Viento…_ **[1]** _Se cree que todos ellos son el mismo reencarnado uno tras otro debido a algo que compartían sin falta: su nombre… –_

El rubio sintió un shock de pronto y su cuerpo completo se estremeció en escalofríos.

_- ¡E-esperen!_ – dijo levantándose abruptamente del piso – _Ustedes no creerán que yo… _- al notar sus rostros serios supo que ellos en verdad lo creían... Y eso explicaba muy bien el porqué que lo llamasen "Héroe de la leyenda" _– ¡Es cierto que me llamo Link como los Héroes, pero eso no significa nada! A mi madre le gustaban mucho los cuentos de hadas y por eso me dio ese nombre ¡E-eso es todo! –_

- _No deberías estar tan a la defensiva si crees que es un malentendido_ – comentó Dark con severidad.

- _¡No seas malo con él! _– le regañó su hermana – _Dale tiempo a que lo asimile, ¿quieres? –_

- _¡Pero esto es un error! Yo no podría ser un héroe. Soy un chico normal de campo sin nada especial, ¡ni siquiera tengo algún talento! _– dijo intentando convencerlos, quizás así lo dejarían en paz y podría volver a casa como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

- _No hay error_ – replicó Midna – _Las Diosas me lo dijeron en un sueño que tuve cuando era niña; en esta Era llegaría el 'Héroe de la Luz' quien nos salvaría de un terrible enemigo, y estoy sumamente convencida de que ese enemigo se trata de Zant. La princesa Zelda también tuvo ese mismo sueño y apoya mi teoría, es por eso que estamos seguras de que las Diosas se referían a ti como el nuevo Héroe –_

_- ¡Quizás se referían a otro Link! Es una leyenda muy famosa, debe haber más gente con ese nombre…_ – dijo ya nervioso, pensando en que en serio debería escapar de ese par de locos antes de que algo malo sucediera.

_- Revisamos los registros tanto de Hyrule como de Termina_ – comenzó a decir Dark con cierto tono de burla – Parece que a nadie se le ha ocurrido usar el nombre de 'Link' en los últimos doscientos años –

- _No somos tontos_ – continuó Midna, divertida – _No te traería al Mundo Oscuro sin estar al cien por cierto convencida de que eras tú. Además, mira, déjame mostrarte algo. Dame tu mano derecha –_

Link dudó un momento pero de todos modos la extendió. La muchacha puso las propias encima de la suya y una luz blanca los cubrió, haciendo aparecer un triangulo dorado en la mano del rubio conocido como la Trifuerza.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ilia, ¿estás segura de esto?_ – preguntó Saria temblando de miedo y frío. La tarde estaba comenzando a helarse y el bosque se veía cada vez más sombrío.

_- Por supuesto_ – respondió la rubia sosteniendo una linterna y caminado sin tropiezos a diferencia de sus acompañantes – _La señora Anju confía en que Link sigue con vida, su palabra es suficiente para mí. Debo ir a buscarlo –_

- _Pero tú no sabías que esos monstruos nos atacarían, no es tu culpa_ – insistió Ralph, también con frío.

- _Eso ya lo sé. Pero no puedo abandonar a Link, es nuestro amigo. Y ustedes no tienen que venir si no quieren. Yo sé cómo arreglármelas sola –_

- _No digas esas cosas, también somos tu amigos_ – dijo la peliverde.

- _Cierto_ – apoyó Ralph _– Además, si logramos encontrar a Link él también le diría a la gente de la villa sobre esos monstruos y nos pedirían disculpas por hacernos pasar por locos_ –

_- ¡Pff! No puedo creer que eso sea lo único que te preocupe_ – Saria le hubiese dado un manotazo si la oscuridad le hubiese permitido verlo.

Ilia paró de pronto al escuchar el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, y en efecto, acaban de pisar la linterna que Link cargaba cuando había ido a buscar leña.

_- ¡Miren! ¡Allí hay huellas!_ – señaló la peliverde unas pisadas en la tierra.

_- ¿Dónde?... ¡Yo no veo nada!_ – contradijo Ralph frunciendo el ceño.

- _Saria pasa gran parte de su tiempo en el bosque, debemos creerle_ – intervino Ilia.

- _Puedo distinguir las huellas de Link pero…veo otro par. No sé de quién sea–_

_- No importa. Seguiremos esas huellas de todos modos. Gran trabajo, amiga_ –

- _¡Sí! No eres tan tonta como pareces_ – dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

- _¡Qué grosero eres!_ – reprochó, aunque nada ofendida en realidad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- De-de acuerdo… TAL VEZ si sea reencarnación de los Héroes_ – dijo Link ya más sereno –_ ¡Pero no pueden pedirme que pelee contra ese tal Zant! Lo que ustedes tienen es un problema político, ¿no? Si se juntaran para hablar… –_

- _¡Eso es inútil!_ – replicó el pelinegro con voz elevada –_ Ya se ha intentado de todo para detenerlo, pero nada funciona. Por eso hemos recurrido a ti, el elegido de las Diosas. Si no haces nada para resolver esto ambos mundo estarán perdidos –_

_- Pero yo no sé… -_

_- Y parece ser que fue un error de mi parte creer en que el nuevo Héroe sería alguien de quien se podía fiar, pero no es más que un debilucho conformista -_

_- Lo siento… -_

_- A eso me refiero_ – suspiró Dark comenzando a exasperarse.

- _Link, ¿ya lo pensaste muy bien?_ – dijo la chica – _Piensa en toda esa gente que morirá esperando a un héroe que jamás llegará. ¿No tienes a alguien a quien quieras proteger? –_

El rubio agachó la mirada y crispó los ojos. No lo había visto de esa manera. Si era cierto que el destino del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros por alguna causa que estaba fuera de su propio razonamiento… quizás debía hacer el intento, por Anju… por Aryll. Y por lo que sabía de esas viejas leyendas, los Héroes siempre resultaban victoriosos.

_- ¡E-está bien! Los ayudaré, pero no prometo ser de gran ayuda… –_

_- ¡Perfecto! ¡Contigo a nuestro lado no podemos perder!_ – dijo animada – _Ahora que este asunto está resuelto pasemos al plan de acción –_

_- ¿Plan de acción…? –_

- _No podemos derrotar a Zant por ahora_ – continuó Dark, más tranquilo de que Link recapacitara – _Él tiene a su lado un poderoso aliado y también está invocando antiguos espíritus para su séquito. Para nuestra suerte, esos rituales son largos y exhaustivos, le tomará al menos un año para completarlos. Ese tiempo lo usaremos para buscar los Colgantes de la Virtud_**[2]** _y poder abrir la cámara que guarda la Espada Maestra –_

- _¿La Espada Maestra?_ – repitió el rubio parpadeó sorprendido - _¡¿Te refieres a la poderosa espada que usaron los Héroes?! –_

- _De esa hablamos_ – dijo Midna – _Es tuya por derecho, mas no será fácil conseguirla. No tenemos idea de dónde se encuentran los colgantes, pero sabemos dónde está el Libro de Mudora_**[2]**_, el cual es un viejo libro que se reescribe al nacer un nuevo Héroe e indica la posición exacta de los tres colgantes y además describe algunas otras cosas que no sé qué puedan ser –_

_- ¿Es decir que debemos encontrar el libro primero? ¿En dónde está? –_

_- Según un pergamino que encontré en la librería de mi palacio, el libro se encuentra escondido en el Calabozo del Águila_**[3]**, _cerca del Palacio Deku. Aunque aún es muy temprano para dirigirnos hacia allá. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que puedas pelear… o al menos defenderte. ¿Tú qué dices, Dark? –_

_- Hace un momento Link dijo que no tenía alguna habilidad y eso es lo creo_ – contestó sin maldad aunque sonó bastante duro – _Y su fisionomía no es la de un guerrero. Link, ¿al menos has sostenido una espada una vez en tu vida? –_

- _… No –_ contestó sintiéndose avergonzado de ello aunque sin saber por qué.

-_ Entiendo_ – suspiró otra vez –_ Supongo que tendré que entrenarte. No puedo permitir que tu incompetencia nos retrase –_

_- Sí…_ - contestó tal cual cachorro amonestado.

- _Bien. Es hora de descansar, demasiadas emociones por hoy. Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte más cosas después –_ dijo la chica antes de bostezar – _Mañana a primera hora iremos al pueblo de Rauru_**[4]** _a conseguirte una espada y un escudo para tu entrenamiento, y también algo de ropa nueva. Ésa que traes puesta está manchada de sangre –_

Link se miró la ropa y efectivamente estaba cubierta de un líquido verdoso ya seco y un olor desagradable emanando que no había notado antes por las impresiones pasadas. Seguramente se había salpicado de la sangre del monstruo del cual Dark lo salvó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Qué raro… - comentó Saria mirando al suelo – Aquí terminan las pisadas, frente a esta pared de piedra_ –

- _Quizás Link la escaló_ – opinó Ralph.

- _No tiene sentido que la escalara; hay más camino atrás_ – replicó la peliverde con las manos en las caderas.

Mientras tanto Ilia se mantenía callada, observando la piedra y los alrededores. Fue cuando extendió la mano para tocar la piedra que vio otra mano, pero gigante, salir de ella y la arrastró dentro de una inmensa oscuridad para seguir por tomar a Ralph y luego Saria que no lograron escapar a tiempo.

La noche cayó y el Portal se había abierto.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link escuchó una melodía en sueños y abrió los parpados con pesadez y de a poco. Aún era de noche, lo sabía porque el portón de la torre se encontraba abierto y la falta de luz era evidente, sobre todo con la fogata extinta.

La melodía seguía sonando. Trató de distinguir a sus acompañantes en la oscuridad y logró ver a la muchacha dormida pacíficamente en el piso, pero faltaba su 'clon'. Se puso en pie sin hacer ruido y fue hasta el portón. Gracias a los claros de luna pudo ver a Dark sentado en los escalones y con una ocarina en las manos. Era él el que la hacía sonar.

La melodía era curiosa, triste y alegre a la vez, bastante nostálgica y extrañamente familiar. Se quedó un rato escuchándola hasta que el cansancio lo venció y regresó adentro para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano tal lo planeado para dirigirse al pueblo de Rauru, lugar al que seguramente llegarían al mediodía ya para el ocaso.

Link se mantuvo callado casi todo el viaje, apenas si respondiendo preguntas de 'sí' o 'no' o con pocas palabras lo que fuese que Dark y Midna le preguntaran. En su cabeza se tejían un manojo de dudas, remordimientos y regaños a sí mismo por aceptar lo que ellos decían era "su destino". Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que si en verdad podía hacer algo por mantener la paz y tranquilidad de dos mundos no debía negarse pues eventualmente terminaría afectando su vida propia de igual manera.

- _Ya que estaremos viajando juntos un largo tiempo… -_ comenzó a decir Midna – _deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿no creen? ¿Algo que quieras saber sobre nosotros, Link? Puedes preguntar, ¡o quizás tú nos quieras contar algo sobre ti! _– levitando a su alrededor.

_- Eh…bueno, yo… no sé qué podría decir_ – contestó todavía desconfiado, acostumbrándose de nuevo a ellos.

_- Oh, está bien. Yo daré el ejemplo. Veamos… _- llevándose un dedo al mentón – _Tengo 21 años, me gustan las uvas, mi color favorito es el magenta, y me gusta leer buenos libros en el balcón de mi habitación. Dark tiene 18 años y hasta hace poco dejó de mojar la cama –_

- _¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!_ – replicó el pelinegro enseguida, avergonzado y molesto. Link se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos para no estallar de risa, pues no esperaba un comentario así y sabía que reírse sería grosero – _Está bien. Ríete_ – dirigiéndose al rubio – _Pero yo que tú no confiaría en todo lo que dijese esa loca – _apuntando a su hermana con el pulgar – _Una vez me dijo que si comía un hongo rojo crecería dos metros, obviamente fue mentira y tuve que vomitarlo porque resultó ser alucinógeno_ –

_- ¡Hey! Te lo había dicho en broma, ¡no es mi culpa que te lo hayas creído!_ – se excusó con la mirada al cielo, haciéndose la inocente _– Por cierto, Link, ¿tú tienes hermanos? –_

- _Sí…, una hermana pequeña_ – contestó algo desanimado, recordando que tenía tiempo de no verla – _Se llama Aryll, cumplió 12 años hace poco. Le envié una muñeca como regalo_ – dijo melancólico.

- _¿Se la enviaste?_ – inquirió Dark _- ¿Quieres decir que están lejos uno de otro? –_ el rubio simplemente cabeceó, sin intención de decir nada más al respecto. Contar sus problemas a otros no era algo que hiciese regularmente – _¿Por qué?_ –

- _¿Por qué…?_ – repitió quedamente, no estando seguro de si contestar _– Es… una larga historia_ –

- _Es un largo camino_ – replicó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. Link también sonrió ligeramente, aunque todavía con timidez.

- _Mis padres…ellos murieron a causa de enfermedades cuando yo tenía 8 años y ella 4_ – comenzó a contar eligiendo con cautela sus palabras _– Primero murió mi padre y luego mi madre, dejándonos solos porque no teníamos más familiares, por lo que Aryll y yo tuvimos que ser llevados a un orfanato donde una pareja la adoptó sólo a ella, pues dijeron que yo era ya mayor y que podía cuidar de mí mismo… Desde entonces solo nos hemos comunicado con cartas –_

_- ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Te alejaron de tu hermana! –_ dijo la muchacha, ciertamente indignada, y pensando en que aunque Dark fuese su medio hermano lo quería como tal y también estaría triste de que los separaran - _¡Oh, miren! Desde aquí ya se ve el pueblo_ – comentó al notar los techos de las casas mientras bajaban del último tramo de Death Mountain y pasaron algunos minutos más para adentrarse por completo al bosque que rodeaba el pueblo para detenerse un momento antes de entrar.

_- ¿Por qué paramos aquí?_ – preguntó el rubio.

- _No podemos entrar al pueblo contigo_ – respondió Dark –_ Si algún siervo de Zant percibe tu poder podría avisar a otros y tendríamos problemas –_

- _Exacto_ – dijo Midna – _Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras Dark compra algunas cosas y yo sobrevuelo el lugar para saber si hay o no peligro de ser descubiertos, así podremos pasar la noche aquí. Mientras tanto, toma esto –_ tronó los dedos y apareció en su mano una capa roja –_ Es una Capa mágica_**[2]**_, te hará invisible el tiempo que tu magia pueda sostener –_

_- ¿Mi magia?_ – inquirió confundido. Es decir, ya había visto a la chica usar magia y ya estaba consciente de que era real ¿pero él?

- _Por supuesto. ¡Eres el elegido de las Diosas, debes poder usar magia! Aunque lo más seguro es que debido a la falta de entrenamiento tu magia sea bastante limitada. Ya te enseñaré yo después a usarla. Por ahora sólo usa la capa cuando escuches que alguien se acerque, ¿de acuerdo? Dark y yo intentaremosde no tardar mucho –_

_- Está bien…_ – tomó la capa y se la ató al cuello mientras aquel par se dirigía al pueblo, dejándolo solo y algo temeroso. Era la primera vez que no tendría compañía estando en el Mundo Oscuro. Quién sabe qué cosas podría pasarle…

Link sacudió la cabeza. Estaba resguardado entre árboles y tenía una capa de invisibilidad, si algo ocurría sólo necesitaría activarla y estaría completamente a salvo.

Pasó alrededor de quizás media hora o más cuando el rubio escuchó pisadas livianas y lloriqueos agudos cerca de donde se encontraba y no dudó en usar la capa mágica para esconderse. Entonces una criatura con forma curiosa apareció frente a sus ojos; parecía una muñequita de madera con cabello de hojas y un vestido rojo hecho de flores, que huía despavorida de un par de libélulas del tamaño de un perro que… ¿lanzaban electricidad? Ese mundo sí que era raro.

El rubio en ese momento no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ayudar a la muñeca de madera o estaría interfiriendo con la fauna de ese lugar?

_- ¡Ayuda! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayúdeme!_ – gritó la pequeña de madera y entonces Link reaccionó, dándose cuenta que la chica tenía conciencia y no era un animal salvaje. Y de su bolsa sacó un Tirachinas que los niños de la Villa Ordon le habían regalado hacía poco por jugar con ellos.

Tomó piedras del suelo y derribó a las libélulas.

La pequeña de madera miró hacia todos lados mas no vio a nadie, y, aunque con algo de miedo, fue agradecida.

_- Quien haya sido, ¡gracias! ¡Encontraré la manera de pagárselo! ¡Lo prometo!_ – dijo y corrió de regreso por donde había venido.

Link suspiró aliviado y satisfecho de que la criatura no sufriera daños. Y pocos minutos después Midna volvió.

- _Parece que estamos a salvo en el pueblo, no hay rastros de ningún secuaz de Zant. ¿Todo bien?_ –

-_ Sí_ – contestó con una sonrisa casi tierna, fingiendo que nada había pasado y sin intención de comentar lo sucedido.

_- ¡De acuerdo! Dark nos está esperando en la posada. Vamos_ –

La chica guardó la capa y comenzaron su marcha hacia el pueblo. Al llegar a la posada ya estaba el panorama oscuro y las estrellas se asomaban por las ventanas, y rentaron dos habitaciones de lujo separadas, una para la chica y otra para ellos.

- _Yo no sé cómo pagarles esto_ – dijo Link de pronto, refiriéndose a la espada y escudo para el entrenamiento y la ropa nueva – _Por ahora no tengo mucho dinero así que… -_

- _No digas tonterías, esto va por nuestra cuenta_ – dijo Dark sin tomarle importancia.

- _Exacto. Somos los príncipes de este reino, tenemos con qué pagar_ – apoyó Midna con cierto tono de altivez y guasa. Link asintió aunque no muy cómodo con eso.

Dark le mostró a Link la ropa que le había comprado, una camisa azul con rayas blancas y un pantalón café, para que se los pusiera luego de que tomara un baño, lo cual al rubio le pareció una muy buena idea hasta que supo que tendrían que… bañarse juntos. Según el posadero, quedaba poco agua en el tinaco a falta de lluvia y si podían ahorrarse agua bañándose juntos sería mucho mejor (pues creyó que eran gemelos por su parecido), y no hubo objeción por parte de ninguno. Incluso a Midna le pareció una excelente idea mientras moría de risa.

- _Si te hace sentir más cómodo, no miraré_ – dijo Dark con simpleza mientras se quitaba la armadura y la dejaba en el piso mientras que Link, a quien le daba la espalda, se desvestía sin muchos ánimos.

Link sabía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, incluso el pelinegro se lo había dicho ya; es decir, ambos eran hombres. Pero aún así eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese un chico tímido, sobre todo en una situación como ésa.

El rubio se metió a la tina de piedras hasta zambullirse por completo hasta cuello y unos pocos segundos después se sintió más relajado por el vapor y respiró menos nervioso, aunque tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando el pelinegro se disponía a entrar.

Dark, despreocupado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos fuera del agua recostados sobre las orillas dejando ver su musculatura. Link lentamente volvió su mirada hacia él, teniendo curiosidad de su cuerpo, pues aunque tenían el mismo rostro se notaba que el pelinegro era de mayor estatura (al menos unos centímetros más) y tenía más fuerza y resistencia, algo que pudo constatar durante la pelea contra los Stalfos.

_- ¿Sucede algo?_ – inquirió soñoliento al percatarse de la mirada de Link.

- _¡N-nada!_ – contestó enseguida, sintiéndose apenado por observarlo y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado – _Por cierto…_ - comenzó a decir para desviar el tema - _Anoche te escuché tocar una melodía…_ -

_- Balada del Pez Viento_**[5]** – dijo y abrió los ojos – _Es el nombre de la canción. Se dice que el Héroe de los Sueños solía tocarla. A mi madre le gustaba mucho y la usaba como canción de cuna para arrullarme_ – en ese momento Dark se sorprendió a sí mismo hablándole sobre eso. Él no era de los que contasen ese tipo de cosas privadas así como así pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en Link, aunque su primera impresión de él haya sido la de un palurdo sin remedio.

- _Ya veo…_ - musitó pensativo y confundido. Estaba seguro de que jamás había escuchado esa melodía antes. ¿Sería acaso que le sonaba familiar por ser en verdad una reencarnación de los Héroes?

Link frunció el ceño y suspiró cansado. Ya estaba harto de pensar en esas cosas y se dedicó mejor a disfrutar del baño caliente.

**[1]** En orden, aquí me refiero a algunos Links de cada juego:_Skyward Sword, Ocarina Of Time, Oracles Of Seasons/Ages,__ Link's Awakening, _y_ Wind Waker.  
_**[2]** Objetos de _A link to the past.  
_**[3]** The Eagle: primer calabozo en _The Legend of Zelda_ (NES)  
**[4]** Rauru: un sabio en _Ocarina Of Time_ y nombre del primer pueblo en _Adventure of Link  
_**[5]** Ballad of the Wind Fish: tema musical principal _en Link's Awakening_

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, regalos, e-mails bomba; dejen review n-n**


	4. El bosque perdido

**Reviews:**  
**true-chan324:** Jojojo, pues muchas gracias por los ánimos. Y sep, me idea es terminas este fic rápido [no muy rápido, es decir, que no me tome 4 años como otro fic que tengo xDu]. Y…jajaja, si Zelda se muere me complicaría bastante las cosas, a ver qué puedo hacer n-nU  
**Kisuki:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y como digo arriba… pobre Zelda, ¿qué les ha hecho a ustedes? xD

* * *

- _Ponte de pie_ – exigió Dark tras haber tumbado fácilmente a Link al suelo.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y cogió la espada como pudo, y es que le parecía bastante pesada inclusive con sus años de experiencia cargando cajas en granjas y tiendas; y Dark se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Link se tensó. Sabía que el pelinegro no le haría daño (de hecho ambas espadas seguían dentro de sus fundas) pero eso no le restaba el miedo al dolor físico y la inseguridad de no saber cómo defenderse.

Dark lanzó otro golpe y Link logró cubrirse con el escudo, mas no fue suficiente, el otro ingeniosamente lo empujó con su propio escudo y lo tumbó de nuevo con una patada directa al estómago.

_- ¡No seas tan rudo con él!_ – exclamó Midna molesta – _Apenas lleva pocos día de entrenamiento. ¡No puedes pedirle que te siga el paso tan pronto! –_

_- Pues debería… Es decir, es el nuevo Héroe –_ contestó Dark con simpleza y Link frunció el ceño.

Ya estaba harto de que el pelinegro dijera eso cada vez que fallaba en algo, que lo comparara con antiguos héroes de los que ni siquiera estaba seguro de descender y que tampoco le interesaba realmente saber. Tomó la espada de nuevo y la alzó con intención ofensiva. Le mostraría que era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Dark sonrió ligeramente de lado y regresó a su pose de batalla, cubriéndose con el escudo y bloqueando con relativa facilidad los golpes que Link daba.

- _Estás mejorando_ – dijo con sinceridad y el rubio lo miró con sorpresa, no esperando un elogio tan pronto _– Pero hagamos esto más divertido_ – dejó caer su escudo, quedándose sin defensas (tampoco llevaba la armadura dorada) – _Intenta golpearme sin la funda, si lo haces te daré un premio_ –

- _Esto será interesante_ – rió la muchacha poniéndoles más atención.

Link, en cambio, casi tragó saliva y retrocedió por instinto. Quizás no tenía mucho de conocerlos, pero sabía que tanto Dark como Midna no fanfarroneaban sin tener algún As bajo la manga. Y tenía la certeza de que su reto le sería algo imposible de cumplir a esas alturas.

- _Yo no creo que…_ -

- _Vamos, inténtalo. No te atacaré_ – le incitó, y entonces Link asintió, todavía intranquilo aunque consciente de que no tendría oportunidad contra él y que no habría diferencia si quitaba o no la funda.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada ya desenfundada y se decidió en el primer golpe para después continuar con ataques frenéticos que Dark repelía y/o bloqueaba sin problemas con la propia, y, en un descuido del rubio, le hizo soltar la suya.

- _Puedes hacerlo mejor_ – dijo en un suspiro y con tono de decepción – _Te daré otra oportunidad. Inténtalo de nuevo –_

Pero Link, ya no tan animado, dudó si intentarlo una segunda vez. Ya era su tercer día de entrenamiento y apenas si logró unos pocos avances: como qué postura es la correcta, cómo usar el escudo, algunas tácticas ofensivas y defensivas; pero aún sentía que algo faltaba, pues, a pesar de que sostenía correctamente la espada, la percibía pesada y nada útil.

Resignado, decidió intentarlo de nuevo, no tenía nada qué perder. Antes de continuar, igual dejó a un lado el escudo (Dark no iba a atacarlo) y recogió la espada con el brazo izquierdo porque la tenía más cerca, y, para su sorpresa, sintió inmediatamente un cambio significativo que lo abrumó de manera positiva.

Dejó la espada en ese brazo y continuó con el reto, sintiéndose mucho más ágil y con más impulso que en sus ataques anteriores. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas, incluso Dark parecía tener problemas en bloquearlo y terminó por ceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces Link se detuvo de pronto, aterrorizado. El filo de su espada estaba pegada a la mejilla del pelinegro habiéndole hecho un corte no muy profundo. Link retiró la espada y después la dejó caer, sumamente apenado.

- _¡Wow!_ – exclamó Midna, maravillada con la demostración _– Impresionante. ¡Otra vez!_ –

_- ¡L-lo siento mucho! –_ dijo y corrió enseguida a buscar en su bolsa apoyada en algún árbol un pañuelo que lo pasó suavemente por la mejilla del pelinegro.

- _No, soy yo el que lo siente_ – asió las muñecas de Link para detenerlo _– Honestamente no creí que fueras a darme con la espada, así que no tengo ningún premio –_

Ante la confesión el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír divertido y aliviarse de que no estuviera molesto con él.

- _No me interesa ningún premio_ – sacudió la cabeza y continuó limpiando la herida cuando Dark lo soltó.

- _No importa. Aún así debo cumplir con el trato. Pero no sé me ocurre nada…_ -

_- ¿Qué tal esto? _– Midna tronó los dedos y apareció en su mano un anillo con un diamante rojo**[1]** –_ Hace años que no lo usas, le puede servir mucho a Link siendo que aún es principiante_ –

- _Tienes razón, es una buena idea_ – la chica le lanzó el anillo y éste lo atrapó. Tomó la mano derecha del rubio y le puso el anillo – _Este anillo te protegerá de ataques tanto físicos como mágicos, pero no dependas de él siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Yo preferiría que no lo usaras, para que mejores tus técnicas defensivas, pero está bien si lo usas de vez en cuando –_

- _S-sí, ¡gracias!_ – dijo el rubio, ligeramente ruborizado aunque sin saber por qué. Solía recibir obsequios de personas que ayudaba y de gente a la que simplemente le caía bien, lo cual siempre es agradable, pero ése regalo lo sentía especial de alguna manera…

- _Creo que mañana ya podemos partir hacia el Calabozo del Águila_– dijo Dark arrebatándole el pañuelo y él mismo haciendo presión en su mejilla.

_- Oh, ¿en serio crees que Link ya está listo? Pero si penas te hizo un rasguño_ – comentó Midna no muy convencida.

_- Por supuesto. Aprende rápido, lo lleva en la sangre_ – refiriéndose a sus antepasados héroes –_ Yo solamente estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta de que es zurdo –_

- _¿Zurdo?_ – repitió Link abriendo mucho los ojos. Era cierto, había dejado la espada en su brazo izquierdo porque lo sintió más cómodo _– Entonces tú ya te habías dado cuenta…_ - musitó con cierto tono de reproche.

_- Sí. Pero no habría sido correcto que yo te lo dijera, hay cosas que uno debe darse cuenta solo. Y tuve que presionarte bastante para que tú te dieras cuenta_ –

_- Ya veo… Qué torpe -_ suspiró cansado y sintiéndose más bien un idiota por no haberlo sabido antes.

- _Hey, lo hiciste bien _– sonrió – _Jamás pensé_ _en que avanzarías tanto sino en al menos cuatro días más_ – dijo, y le acarició la cabeza igual como lo había hecho cuando era lobo. Link volvió a ruborizarse e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que nadie lo viera.

Al día siguiente salieron del pueblo de Rauru y se dirigieron hacia el Este donde se encontraba el Palacio Deku, que era un pantano rodeado de aguas venenosas y lugar donde la tribu de los Deku prosperaba y eran quiénes los que sabían la ubicación exacta del Calabozo del Águila. Les tomó alrededor de tres horas llegar al palacio con ayuda de una burbuja mágica que Midna creó para no pisar el veneno. Durante ese recorrido, Link observó a varios hombrecitos de madera que Midna le señaló como dekus. Entonces recordó a la muñequita de madera que había ayudado días atrás, seguramente ella pertenecía a esa raza y el hecho de que el palacio estuviera a tan pocas horas del pueblo explicaba que hacía rondando por ahí.

- _¡Alto ahí! ¡Quiénes son y qué les concierne en el Palacio Deku!_ – exclamó un deku guardia junto a otros más que impedían el paso a la tribu.

- _¡Soy la princesa Midna de Termina y exijo una audiencia con el Rey Deku! –_ tan sólo decir aquello se escuchó un murmullo graciosos y varios dekus entraron al palacio. Un par de minutos después salió del palacio un deku de mayor tamaño.

- _Princesa Midna, me temo que su presencia aquí no es grata_ – espetó el Rey Deku – _Debido a su escape, el Rey maligno Zant la ha estado buscando por todo el mapa, el Palacio Deku no fue la excepción. Vino aquí hace ya unas semanas y maldijo nuestra tierra, desde entonces han sucedido calamidades y ha dejado de llover. Solamente porque los Twili son viejos aliados nuestros no daré aviso al Rey Zant de su aparición y a cambio le pido que se marche y no vuelva –_

_- ¿Rey…Zant?_ – repitió la chica temblando de furia, la cual tuvo que suprimir con dificultad puesto que no quería manchar su diplomacia diciendo alguna barbaridad si se salía de control _–… Rey Deku, no es nuestra intención molestarlos, a decir verdad es todo lo contrario. Si nos indica el camino hacia el Calabozo del Águila prometemos ayudar a su tribu. Le pido humildemente una audiencia para explicarle nuestra situación –_

- _Ese es un sitio sagrado para nosotros, nadie puede entrar allí_ – replicó con dureza – _Y tampoco puedo revelar su ubicación a traidores. Si no se van ahora mismo haré que mis guardias reales los echen a la fuerza_ – dijo y los dekus comenzaron a agitarse, molestos.

_- ¡PADREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – se_ escuchó un grito desde el interior del palacio y una chica deku salió para lanzarse contra el rey. Luego, los dekus molestos comenzaron a temblar de miedo. Link la reconoció al instante – _¡Padre! ¡Exijo que no les hagas daño y los dejes pasar!_ –

_- ¡Pe-pero, princesa mía! Ellos son intrusos que… - _quiso explicar, también temblando, pero la princesa continuó.

_- ¡Nada de peros, papá! No son intrusos. ¡Uno de ellos fue el que me salvó de las malvadas libélulas!_ –

- _¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_ – esa fue la reacción unánime, a excepción de la del rubio, que fue más bien de apocamiento.

- _¿Quién es el que te ha salvado, princesa mía? ¡Debe ser recompensado! –_

_- ¡Fue él! _– señaló a Link _– ¡El Héroe de la Luz!_ –

Hubo ahora un silencio corto que después estalló en más murmullos de sorpresa.

_- ¿Salvaste a la Princesa Deku? _– cuestionó Midna incrédula, Dark también lo estaba.

- _Eso parece…_ - sonrió apenado – _Lo que no entiendo es cómo me reconoció_ –

- _Eso es fácil_ – la princesa corrió hasta él – _No te vi pero sentí tu presencia y bondad. ¡Oh, nuevo Héroe! Cuando niña tuve un sueño sobre tu llegada a esta Era y sabía que tenía que ser cierto. Además de eso, salvaste mi vida. ¡Tienes mi gratitud eterna! _– hizo una reverencia – _No necesitan una audiencia con mi padre. Creo entender lo que sucede: buscan el Libro de Mudora porque necesitan recuperar la Espada Maestra y luchar contra el mal que se avecina, como lo ha hecho cada Héroe. Pierdan cuidado, yo misma los llevaré hasta el Calabozo del Águila –_

- _Le agradecemos su comprensión_ – dijo Midna inclinando la cabeza con respeto y los otros dos la imitaron.

- _No hay de qué. Sólo quiero ayudar. ¡Síganme! –_

_- ¡Oh, gran Héroe! ¡Le pedimos que salve a nuestro reino de la maldición!_ – exclamó el Rey Deku y sus súbditos se postraron en plegaria.

La chica deku los guió por toda la tribu hasta llegar a una pared de enredaderas en los jardines del palacio real, dejándolos algo confundidos cuando ésta sacó unos tubos musicales y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Al terminar la música, las enredaderas cobraron vida y despejaron un camino escondido.

- _Esa canción… la he escuchado antes_ – pensó Link, algo frustrado de no recordar.

- _Sonata del Despertar_**[2]** – dijo la Princesa Deku _– Es una melodía que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, sirve para abrir la ruta hacia al calabozo_ – guardó los tubos –_ Me temo que esto es todo lo que puede hacer por ustedes. No debo abandonar el palacio debido a lo que pasó la última vez –_

- _¿Cree que Zant mandó a asesinarte?_ – preguntó Midna.

- _Sí, es lo que creo. Él también buscaba el Libro de Mudora, no obstante, nos rehusamos a dárselo, es por eso que maldijo nuestras tierras: los animales se han vuelto violentos; ha dejado de llover, nuestras cosechas se están secado pues no podemos usar el agua tóxica para regarlas. Yo y un grupo de mis súbditos buscábamos algún pozo de agua cuando nos atacaros las libélulas_ –

- _¿Entonces por que viven aquí?_ – pregunto Link, bastante confundido.

- _Los Deku son una raza débil_ – contestó Dark – _El agua tóxica del pantano sirve como defensa para su pueblo. Los dekus tiene la habilidad de saltar sobre el agua por lo que ésta no les afecta, mientras, los intrusos deben nadar, envenenándose poco a poco. Así es cómo ellos están a salvo_ –

- _Ya entiendo…, creo_ –

- ¡_Oh, Héroe! Sé que ya has salvado mi vida y que esto podrá sonar impertinente de mi parte, ¡pero te pido que también salves a mi pueblo! ¡Derrota a ese malvado de Zant!_ –

Link se sobresaltó, recordando su papel no-deseado de héroe, el cual aún no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplir.

_- Yo…eh… Haré lo que pueda_ –

_- ¡Gracias, gracias!_ – dando saltos de alegría – _Cuando consigan el libro, regresen al palacio, los estaremos esperando –_

El trío continuó en un camino limpio de veneno y, contrastantemente al panorama anterior, repleto de flores olorosas y muchos colores hasta toparse con un gigantesco árbol que en su tronco se dibujaba un rostro con expresión dolorosa.

- _¿Aquí es?_ – inquirió Dark, dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos lados buscando algún edificio.

- _Eso parece_ – contestó Midna igual de dudosa – _Quizás el árbol sea una pista_ –

- _Su cara… es muy triste_ – comentó Link, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho. Sabía que era un simple árbol, sin embargo, le resultaba bastante familiar, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

_- El Héroe debe mostrar su marca…_ - escucharon decir a una vocecita femenina y algo monótona.

Al volverse todos, vieron a una pequeña hada azul.

_- ¡Un hada Kokiri!_ – exclamó Midna, sorprendida – _Creí que se habían extinguido todas junto con los Kokiris –_

- _¿Kokiris?_ – inquirió Link.

- _Una raza de niños que nunca crecen, son algo así como "los duendes" ficticios de los que hablan los hylians. Vivieron en el Bosque Kokiri hasta que una maldición cayó sobre ellos y murió su guardián, que era aun gran árbol y… Oh –_ la chica miró de nuevo al árbol y entonces entendió _– Ya entiendo. Los dekus construyeron su tribu sobre sus restos –_

- _Es el Gran Árbol Deku_ – dijo el hada – _Mi nombre es Navi, y he cuidado de mi amo hasta que comience una nueva Era y pueda él regresar a la vida… El Héroe debe mostrar su marca_ – repitió mecánicamente.

- _Debe referirse a tu Trifuerza_ – dijo Dark.

- _Navi, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?_ – preguntó Link curioso y como si hablara con un infante.

_- …_ - el hada comenzó a volar en círculos, pensativa – _Tal vez… 700 años_ -

- _Es un hada senil_ – dijo Midna con cierta pena.

- _Link, ¡hacía tiempo que no te veía!_ – exclamó de pronto, bastante animada.

En cambio, el rubio sintió pesadumbres, dándose cuenta enseguida que el hada se refería a él como "otro Link", uno de sus antepasados, vaya; porque ella también le era conocida.

- _Sí… -_ respondió simplemente con una sonrisa triste. Después, alzó la mano derecha y su marca de la Trifuerza brilló. Pocos segundos después la boca del gran árbol comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

- _Dentro del Gran Árbol Deku se encuentra resguardado el Libro de Mudora_ – dijo Navi _– Entren tranquilos, pero tengan cuidado con el guardián Aquamentus–_

- _Genial… Debimos saber que 'algo' cuidaría del libro_ – se quejó Dark antes de suspirar _– Como sea, entremos _– dijo y se encaminó hacia dentro, Midna lo siguió.

- _Ve con ellos, Link, yo me quedaré aquí. Ya estoy vieja para más aventuras, lo siento_ –

- _No importa, descuida. Estaré bien_ – acarició con un dedo la cabecita del hada, y después entró a la boca del árbol.

Dentro del Gran Árbol Deku.

- _Está bastante oscuro_ – comentó Midna cuando la luz del sol ya no alcazaba el interior. Chasqueó los dedos y apareció una linterna que los iluminó apenas en un radio pequeño – _Sigue estando oscuro_ – suspiró.

- _Oh, espera_ – a Link se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó de su bolso la máscara de lobo y se la puso, recordando que su visión nocturna era bastante certera.

- _¡Muy bien! Indícanos el camino, chucho_ –

Link se adelantó y logró ver mejor el interior del calabozo: había telarañas por todos lados y varias arañas gigantes con aspecto de cráneo humano en el techo, eran horribles. Siguió caminando y encontró una pared con enredaderas lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener el peso de una o más personas y que llevaba hacia los pisos superiores. Cuando regresó con el grupo Dark le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza por ser 'buen chico' y después se quitó la máscara para contarles lo que había visto.

- _Vayan con cuidado_ – dijo Midna mientras les iluminaba el ascenso a las enredaderas y de vez en cuando usaba su magia para matar arañas que se acercaban con intención de atacarlos.

Llegaron al segundo piso y tuvieron que caminar apenas poco para encontrar una puerta, en esa habitación había dos Stalfos a los que derrotaron sin problemas con bombas y avanzaron hacia otra que Link tuvo que usar de nuevo la máscara de lobo para encontrar una abertura que conectara al cuarto siguiente.

Llegaron a lo que parecía la última habitación ya iluminada con algunas antorchas y pudieron ver un libro verde hasta el fondo sobre un pedestal con la Trifuerza tallada. Comenzaron a caminar hasta ella, no obstante, una fuerza invisible empujó a Midna y a Dark hacia atrás y una barrera mágica les impidió el paso.

Intentaron romper la barrera golpeándola con las manos hasta que Midna gritó algo que Link no pudo escuchar, así que tanto ella como Dark señalaron desesperadamente hacia atrás. Link, con bastante temor, miró hacia donde los dedos le indicaban y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Un dragón de al menos 3 metros salió de entre las sombras y escupió fuego. Link rodó por el suelo, tal como en el entrenamiento, y pudo esquivar su aliento y correr a esconder en la oscuridad. Después, desenvainó su espada aunque no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

_- ¡Demonios! ¡Debe haber una manera de romper esta barrera!_ – decía Dark aún intentando romperla.

- _Puede que no…_ - musitó Midna – _Creo que esto es una prueba para él. Si no logra derrotar a Aquamentus entonces no es digno –_

- …_Entiendo _– dijo, sintiéndose algo inútil por no poder ayudarle. Ni siquiera le reconfortó el hecho de saber que Link era perfectamente capaz de luchar y que él mismo lo había entrenado con todos los conocimientos que tenía como soldado, la cosa es que éste era un inexperto y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Si ese idiota moría…

El ojiazul respiraba agitado y tenía el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le lastimaba el pecho. Estaba asustado, mucho. Y el dragón paró un momento para buscarlo. Link tomó varias bocanadas de aire y trató de tranquilizarse, recordando que no estaba indefenso; tenía una espada, un escudo y el conocimiento de cómo usarlos.

Salió de entre las sombras y, a pesar de que dudaba sobre lo que iba a hacer, corrió directamente hacia Aquamentus quien no tardó en escupir su fuego, mas Link volvió a rodar hacia un lado y continuó sin problemas, dándole una estocada que le perforó el estómago. El dragón rugió y golpeó a Link con una de sus patas delanteras, pero éste no era tonto y ya había previsto que haría un contraataque físico por lo que se cubrió con el escudo, menguando el impacto y apenas doliendo, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda al suelo. Aquamentus no iba a fallar ahora y sopló una llamarada especialmente caliente.

A los hermanos por poco y se les sale el alma si no fuera porque después de eso Link se encontraba ileso. Todos habían olvidado que traía consigo el anillo mágico.

El rubio, sin perder tiempo, volvió a ponerse en pie e hizo un corte transversal para terminar de abrirle el estómago al dragón.

Aquamentus dio pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose mientras se desangraba y las viseras se le salían, y cayó moribundo hasta que dejó de moverse.

Link también cayó al suelo, pero arrodillado e ileso. Ya había pasado el peligro, pero seguía asustado y sin poder creer lo que sucedió.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Dark, que en cuanto desapareció la barrera corrió hasta él, tomándole de los hombros.

- _Yo…_ - no supo qué contestar, en cambio, se lanzó hacia al pelinegro, aferrándosele fuerte. Dark se sintió aliviado de tenerlo en sus brazos y sonrió.

Midna, sin querer interrumpir aquella escena que consideró tan romántica, reía tímidamente tapándose la boca con las manos. Cuando Link se tranquilizó, habló.

_- ¡Haz pasado la prueba! Felicidades – _

- _Pero…creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin el anillo_ – replicó sin sentirlo como un logro.

- _No digas estupideces_ – le amonestó el pelinegro ayudándole a levantarse – _Luchaste bien. Y sí, el anillo que te di fue de gran ayuda, pero fuiste tú el que blandeó la espada. Así que déjate de sandeces y ve por el maldito libro _– señalando el pedestal.

Link asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose como si lo hubiese regañado una madre, e hizo caso. Tomó el libro y quiso echarle un vistazo mas estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir las letras.

- _Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, mejor salgamos de aquí_ – dijo la chica y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya fuera del calabozo se encontraron con una sorpresa. Junto delante del Gran Árbol Deku había aparecido otro árbol pero mucho más pequeño a comparación. Además, estaba lloviendo.

_- ¡Ustedes!_ – comenzó a decir Navi que se moría de alegría _– No sé lo que hicieron, ¡pero un nuevo Árbol Deku ha nacido! ¡Gracias! Ahora es posible que los kokiris vuelvan a existir_ –

- _Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, agradéceselo al Héroe_ – dijo Dark dándole a Link una palmada en la espalda.

_- ¡Parece que he brotado justo a tiempo!_ – se escuchó decir a una voz infantil que nadie supo de dónde provenía – _Por aquí, miren al lindo arbolito_ –

_- ¡Ha-habla!_ – exclamó Link sorprendido.

- _¡Por supuesto que hablo!_ – el arbolito rió – _Soy el Retoño del Gran Árbol Deku. Había estado dormido por mucho tiempo, al parecer, la causa fue que Aquamentus solía rasgar y quemar las raíces en el interior de mi padre y eso las debilitaba, impidiéndome nutrirme de ellas. Ahora que lo has derrotado, puedo crecer grande y fuerte, y estas tierras podrán ser protegidas como antes_ –

- _Estoy feliz de que podamos contar contigo de nuevo, Link_ – comentó el hada.

_- No tengo la manera de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, pero puedo darte esto_ – de sus ramas creció una hoja diferente a las demás – _Arráncala _– el rubio, con temor a dañarlo, jaló de ella bastante despacio aunque cedió fácilmente _– Es una Hoja Deku_**[3]**_, estoy seguro de que puede ser de utilidad en tu búsqueda –_

- _Gracias_ – sonrió.

_- ¡Oh, no, gracias a ti! Me hace sentir privilegiado que el Héroe de esta Era me haya salvado. Lo presumiré después con los Kokiri –_

_- No puede estar hablando en serio_ – murmuró Dark por lo infantil que había sonado eso.

- _Déjalo, después de todo es solo un 'retoño'_ – rió Midna.

_- Y usted debe ser la Princesa Midna_ – dijo el Arbolito Deku _– El viejo Kaepora ha venido a visitarme alguna veces y me cuenta sobre lo que sucede actualmente. Es una pena oír que el bufón de Zant quiere apoderarse de ambos mundo –_

- _Muy bien dicho lo de "bufón"_ – dijo complacida – _Y sí, ese idiota cree que puede hacer lo que se le plazca. Pero nadie me quita de mi trono y sale vivo de eso –_

- _¡Es bueno escuchar eso! Por cierto… el viejo Kaepora mencionó que Zant podría estar haciendo alianza con Ghirahim –_

- _Diablos. Eso me temía… -_ dijo la chica en voz baja y pensativa _– Eso quiere decir que debemos darnos prisa. Será mejor que partamos ahora. Gracias por la información – _

_- Muy bien. Rezaré a las Diosas porque todo salga bien en su viaje. Buena suerte –_

_- Vámonos, muchachos –_

- _Fue bueno volver a verte, Link_ – dijo Navi – _Dime, ¿aún recuerdas la primera vez que saliste del bosque? ¿ los lugares que visitamos? ¿a los niños que te molestaban por no tener un hada…? –_ Link no tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba pero contestó que sí, pues, a pesar de no haber hecho nada de eso, lo recordaba un poco – _Demasiadas preguntas, creo_ – suspiró –_ Cuídate mucho, y ven a visitarme de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? –_

- _Por supuesto_ – fingió sonreír, pues la nostalgia le ganó como para hacerlo de verdad. Al marcharse, miró hacia atrás sabiendo que se despedía de una gran amiga.

En realidad, el hada siempre estuvo consciente de que ése no se trataba del mismo chico que alguna vez conoció, aunque eso no le quitaba la alegría de volver a ver ese rostro.

Al regresar el trío al Palacio Deku vieron como la tribu entera bailaba feliz bajo la lluvia.

**[1]** **Ring:** Anillo que sirve para aumentar la defensa de Link. Aparece en varios Zeldas como _TLoZ (NES)_ y _Oracles of Season/Ages._  
**[2]** **Sonata of Awakening:** Melodía que sirve para elevar el Woodfall Temple en _Majora's Mask_.  
**[3] Deku Leaf:** Item en _Wind Waker_ que sirve para deslizarse por el viento.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, preguntas existenciales; dejen reviews.**

**POR CIERTO:** si buscan más fanservices Dark LinkXLink pueden entrar a mis cuentas de Deviantart o Pivix (ésta es para imágenes más subidas de tono. Necesitan cuenta ahí). Los links se encuentran en mi perfil n-n


	5. Carnaval del Tiempo

**Reviews:**

**Kisuki:** Jajaja sí. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué la gente junta a Link con Zelda si es obvio que nunca ha habido nada entre ellos si apenas se conocen (en todo caso, en algunos juegos salen como AMIGOS y nada más xD). Y bueno, en este cap profundicé un poco más en la relación de Link y Dark, espero te guste :3  
**true-chan 324:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y sep, sé bastantito sobre Zelda (he jugado la saga desde los 6 años, actualmente tengo 21). Y bueno, la razón por la que tardo en seguir los fics es porque la universidad y los cursos de japonés no me dejan mucho tiempo libre, y el tiempo libre que tengo lo uso más que nada para jugar videojuegos o leer libros xD. Como sea, espero que disfrutes este cap :3

**AVISO**  
El fic tiene nueva portada. Para ver la anterior o esta misma pero más grande pueden entrar a mi perfil y ahí estarán x3

* * *

- _Con que aquí estabas _– comentó Dark al ver a Link sentado y apoyado contra una pared del Palacio Deku, alejado de la fiesta que los dekus habían preparado en su honor.

- _Ah, sí… Hay mucho ruido allá_ – dijo apenado, refiriéndose a la música y gritos de gozo, y con el Libro de Mudora abierto entre las manos, intentando leerlo con la poca luz que una antorcha cercana le proporcionaba.

- _¿Has descubierto algo?_ – preguntó sentándose junto a él demasiado cerca, tanto que hizo que el rubio temblara un poco y se ruborizara. Para su suerte, el sonrojo era camuflado por el reflejo de las llamas y el temblor pasó desapercibido debido al clima gélido de la noche.

- _Oh, bueno… el libro dice que cada colgante de la virtud se distingue por un color y una virtud diferente: rojo es Poder, azul es Sabiduría, y verde es Coraje, y que esas son las virtudes que representa el Héroe que los reúna… –_

- _Tú no crees tener nada de eso, ¿verdad?_ – inquirió más bien en afirmación que pregunta y Link no pudo contestar a eso _– Acabas de matar un dragón, ¿no es suficiente para ti?_ – dijo con tono divertido y el otro rió.

- _Supongo que puedo tener algo de eso_ – contestó más alegre y cambió de página para continuar – _Y aquí dice la ubicación de los colgantes_ – señalando con su índice derecho un párrafo en específico.

_- Solamente el Dominio Zora me suena_ – comentó Dark tras leerlo –_ el Templo de las Sombras y la Gran bahía no sé dónde se encuentren. Quizás mi hermana lo sepa –_

- _Ya veo_ – dijo pensativo, preguntándose mentalmente si en verdad sería capaz de encontrar esos colgantes y conseguir la Espada Maestra. Link no estaba siquiera seguro aún de ser un digno descendiente de los Héroes, pero la mirada llena de fe que le otorgaban los dekus era realmente esperanzadora.

- _Qué sueño, me quiero dormir…_ - el pelinegro estiró los brazos y bostezó con cansancio _- Pero los dekus no tienen camas, ellos duermen enterrándose bajo la tierra_ – se quejó irritado por ello.

_- ¿En serio?_ – cuestionó como niño pequeño aprendiendo algo nuevo – _Yo también ya tengo sueño… -_ suspiró resignado y alzó un poco la mirada para ver las estrellas, sintiéndose algo adormecido. Y sin darse cuenta, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dark y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

El pelinegro, algo sorprendido porque decidiera usarlo de almohada y más sorprendido aún porque se haya dormido como si lo hubieran noqueado, sonrió ligeramente y tomó el libro para guardarlo, entonces también se apoyó sobre él para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Midna quien los despertó.

- _Así que en esos lugares se encuentran los colgantes, eh_ – musitó la chica con una mano en el mentón – _El Dominio Zora se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, a más tardar 6 días, pero tendríamos que pasar primero por Ciudad Reloj_**[1]**_. Sobre los otros dos sitios, esos se encuentran en el Reino de la Luz_ –

_- ¿En el Reino de la Luz? –_ dijo el rubio en el ceño fruncido. No recordaba haber oído de esos lugares antes.

- _Eso significa que después de conseguir ese colgante tendremos otro paseo por el mundo de Link_ – comentó el pelinegro sintiendo curiosidad de ver ese lugar. Ya había estado allí cuando él y Midna buscaban al rubio, pero fue por cosa de horas, no pudieron ver mucho en realidad.

De pronto, se escuchó el batir de unas alas y el ulular de un búho, que era justo ese animal el que se había posado en la rama de un árbol cercano.

Link apenas si pudo ahogar un grito de impresión al verlo, pues el ave tenía el mismo tamaño que una persona adulta.

- _Buenos días_ – dijo éste ladeando la cabeza.

- _Oh, eres tú, viejo Kaepora_ – dijo Midna _– Recibí tu mensaje del Retoño del Árbol Deku, así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –_

- _Entrega especial_ – dijo, y dejó caer de entre sus garras una carta que voló justo a las manos de Link.

- _Es de Aryll…_ - murmuró con sorpresa _- ¡Gra-gracias!_ – dijo sintiéndose raro de agradecerle algo a un búho parlante, cosa que no debía parecerle realmente extraordinaria ya siendo que en ese mundo hasta los arboles hablaban.

_- ¿Qué dice? –_ quiso saber Dark.

- _Aryll está preocupada porque no le ha llegado noticias mías desde hace días_ – dijo mientras sentía un hueco en el corazón. Lo menos que quería era preocupar a su hermanita, mas no tenía manera de comunicarse con ella estando en ese lugar. Pero enseguida una pregunta asaltó su mente –_ Señor, eh… ¿Kaepora? ¿Cómo consiguió esta carta? –_

- _Es largo de explicar_ – dijo ladeando la cabeza hasta girarla por completo – _Pero puedo decirte que si escribes una carta para tu hermana se la haré llegar a su buzón –_

_- ¿En verdad…? – _

- _Está bien, Link. Kaepora es un viejo subordinado de la realeza. No sé cómo lo hace ni por qué, pero siempre ha ayudado tanto a la familia real de Termina como a la de Hyrule_ – dijo Midna, e hizo aparecer papel, pluma y tinta _- Es un pato confiable_ –

- _Es un búho –_ corrigió Dark – _Por cierto, no te habíamos visto en algún tiempo. ¿Dónde has estado?_ – le preguntó con un cierto tono de reproche.

- _Lo siento, mis príncipes. He estado recabando información entre ambos mundos. Parece que una horda de monstruos del consejero Zant han comenzado a aparecer en ciertas zonas de Hyrule. Hasta ahora sólo ha habido incidentes y algunas pocas muertes durante las noches, todavía no tienen fuerzas para atacar de día, mas aún así es alarmante. La princesa Zelda ya está dando aviso a la población de que no salgan en las noches y ha puesto guardias cerca de los portales y posibles zonas en riego de ataque_ –

- _Hasta que sirve de algo esa tonta_ – suspiró Midna _– Gracias por decirnos. ¿Algo más que debamos saber? –_

- _Sí. Al parecer el consejero Zant maldijo algunos hábitats en su búsqueda de los Colgantes de la Virtud. Por ahora los colgantes están a salvo, pero varias razas han estado sufriendo cambios súbitos en su entorno y que son perjudiciales para ellos –_

- _Entiendo. Gracias. Sigue así_ – cabeceó, preocupada – _Eso explica por qué no había estado lloviendo en esta zona… –_

- _Ya está_ – dijo Link entregándole la carta a Kaepora – _Gracias –_

- _No hay de qué. Es un placer ayudar_ – dijo el búho batiendo las alas para irse.

_- ¿Qué le escribiste a tu hermana?_ – preguntó Dark.

- _Que no había podido escribirle antes porque estuve ocupado. No creo que deba decirle nada sobre lo que está pasando… -_

Después de comer de las provisiones que tenían, se despidieron de los dekus para encaminarse a Ciudad Reloj, hacia el sur de donde se encontraban. Midna usó de nuevo la burbuja para no pisar el veneno y luego siguieron a pie.

Tras unas horas de caminar, Link se dio cuenta que el panorama de a poco iba cambiando del rojo con nubes grises a un azul más natural y nubes blancas, a lo que se dio cuenta que el escenario anterior se debía a la influencia del volcán en la punta de Death Mountain.

- _Creo que deberíamos descansar aquí_ – dijo Midna cuando llegaron junto a un lago que rebosaba de peces.

Los chicos asintieron y buscaron un sitio agradable bajo un árbol para sentarse. Link se tendió en el pasto y Dark se sentó junto a él, quitándose la armadura dorada, quedando sólo con la cota de malla. El rubio giró la cabeza para verlo con curiosidad.

_- ¿No te cansa traer todo eso encima? –_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a la armadura? No mucho, estoy acostumbrado a usarla todo el tiempo_ – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

- _Cierto, eres un soldado…_ - dijo pensativo - _Uhm, ¿pero que no eres algo así como un príncipe?_ – preguntó dubitativo, no estando seguro si esa fue la manera apropiada de decirlo.

_- Sí, eso podría decirse… -_

_- ¡Por supuesto que es un príncipe, es mi hermano!_ – dijo Midna, apoyada en una de las ramas del árbol – _Pero no es un heredero al trono, si a eso te refieres –_

- _Soy hijo bastardo_ – agregó Dark con seriedad – _Mi título de príncipe no me sirve de nada, así que me hice Soldado Real… El Rey no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero debido a mi posición de hijo ilegitimo no pudo negarme eso –_

- _Rinku es el rebelde de la familia_ – dijo divertida.

- _Mi nombre es Dark –_ suspiró con desgane – _"Rinku" es el nombre que el Rey me puso porque no le gustaba el que mi madre eligió para mí _– le explicó a Link.

_- ¿Le gustaba? ¿O sea que ella…? –_

- _Murió cuando hubo una epidemia en Ciudad Reloj, donde nací y viví algún tiempo _– contestó con calma - _Entonces unas viejas Gerudo me dijeron la verdad, que yo era hijo del rey de los Twili y que mi madre lo me lo había ocultado hasta ser yo mayor de edad y pudiera decidirme por mí mismo, sin embargo, ella murió cuando tenía apenas 12 años, por lo que nunca supe qué razones podría haber tenido ella para ocultármelo. Entonces el Rey mandó a buscarme y me llevó al castillo_ – Dark jamás le había contado esa historia a nadie, además de Midna, pero sintió que Link debía saberlo pues éste ya les había confiado su historia con Aryll.

- _¿Nunca le dirás "papá", verdad?_ – cuestionó Midna con algo de decepción en su voz.

- _No tengo por qué llamarlo así. Si mamá no quiso que tuviera que ver con él habrá sido por algo. Además, está muerto_ – contestó a la defensiva.

_- Ideas raras de tu madre_ – bufó la chica y frunció ligeramente el ceño –_ Papá era un buen hombre y siempre quiso acercarse a ti, pero tú jamás lo dejaste –_

- _Él jamás me agradó_ –

Ambos hermanos se miraron amenazadoramente y terminaron por desviar la mirada.

Link sintió la tensión aire. Al parecer esos dos tenían un asunto pendiente de esos familiares del que no debía meterse y del que tampoco quería quedar en medio. Entonces escuchó a un pez chapotear y tuvo una idea.

- _Me gustaría tener una caña de pescar_ - comentó con tono aburrido y suspirando.

Midna y Dark lo miraron un momento, recordando que éste estaba con ellos y se sintieron algo avergonzados por pelearse frente a él.

- _Toma_ – la chica apareció una caña de pesca de excelente calidad y se la lanzó desde el árbol – _Es de Dark, pero nunca la usa. Creo que ni siquiera sabe pescar_ – rió.

_- ¡Claro que sé pescar! –_ replicó él todavía molesto, aunque tras un momento logró tranquilizarse – _Aunque no recuerdo bien cómo hacerlo_ – agregó algo avergonzado.

_- Yo puedo enseñarte… ¡a recordar cómo pescar!_ – se ofreció el rubio.

- _Me parece bien_ – contestó ya no tan tenso y una media sonrisa.

La siguiente hora estuvieron atrapando y perdiendo peces (Dark los perdía más bien) y tuvieron pescado asado para la hora de comer. Después continuaron hacia Ciudad Reloj.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¿Crees que estas cosas de verdad funcionen?_ – preguntó Saria refiriéndose a un brazalete mágico que tenía en la muñeca derecha, bastante preocupada de entrar de nuevo al portal. No quería volver a convertirse en una ardillita. Aunque, después de que se le pasara el susto, fue bastante divertido trepar arboles.

- _La señora Anju dijo que servirían _– contestó Ilia acomodándose el collar mágico – _Aunque fue divertido ser un cisne_ – rió – _Pero en ese estado no nos sería posible buscar a Link –_

_- ¿La señora Anju es una especie de bruja o algo así, no?_ – preguntó Ralph viendo su anillo mágico, esperanzado de que en verdad sirviera y no tuviera que convertirse otra vez en un gato.

- _Eso es lo que yo creo_ – dijo la rubia - _No quiso decirnos cómo es que sabe sobre este "otro mundo" o lo que sea a dónde nos haya llevado el portal. Sólo hizo estos objetos mágicos para nosotros –_

_- Ya han pasado días. Espero que Link esté bien _– dijo Saria.

- _Sí, yo también… Prepárense. Ya casi es de noche. El portal debería abrirse pronto_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Días después.

- _Parece que llegamos justo al Carnaval del Tiempo –_ comentó Midna al ver el ambiente agitado pero alegre de los ciudadanos de Ciudad Reloj.

Además de las evidentes decoraciones y puestos de recuerditos y comida por toda la ciudad, la gente que les pasaba por un lado (la mayoría usando máscaras), tanto humanos como otras razas, los saludaba con excitación y les daban la bienvenida al reconocerlos enseguida como visitantes.

_- ¿Carnaval del Tiempo?_ – inquirió Link.

- _Es un festival que se celebra aquí una vez al año y durante una o dos semanas_ – contestó Dark _– Me da un poco de nostalgia. Los últimos años que viví aquí no hubo festivales a causa de la epidemia. Así que no recuerdo muy bien qué tipo de cosas suceden durante las festividades, pero sé que la gente suele usar máscaras hechas por ellos mismos para honrar una vieja leyenda sobre Cuatro Gigantes que salvaron al mundo cuando evitaron que la Luna cayera –_

_- Eso suena genial ¿Podríamos quedarnos? –_ preguntó Link con cierta súplica – _Sé que debemos ir a conseguir los colgantes y eso, pero realmente me gustaría quedarme a ver el festival –_

_- Uh…bueno…_ – comenzó Midna, pensativa, y se dio cuenta que Dark también la miraba expectante esperando una afirmación – _Está bien, supongo que podemos quedarnos. Pero solo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?Un día de retraso no nos hará daño, espero _– suspiró –_ Antes que nada, hay que buscar una posada para pasar la noche –_

- _Yo conozco una –_ dijo Dark enseguida, no pudiendo disimular su alegría de poder estar en un carnaval de nuevo después de tantos años – _Vengan, creo que recuerdo el camino_ –

Siguieron al pelinegro hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un edificio no muy grande pero que parecía acogedor, además de que el nombre inspiraba cierta candidez y hambre: "La posada del puchero"**[2]**.

Dark fue el primero en entrar y le siguieron los otros dos.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarles?_ – preguntó una mujer de mediana edad y pelirroja, que de pronto a Link le recordó a alguien.

_- Ya no tenían habitaciones personales a causa de que hay mucha gente para el carnaval, pero pude conseguir una litera –_ dijo Dark.

- _¡Yo pido la cama de arriba, entonces!_ – exclamó Midna enseguida – _Tú y Link pueden dormir juntos en la cama de abajo. Ustedes son 'gemelos', nadie los verá raro _- dijo intentando aguantarse la risa.

- _Por mí no hay problema_ – dijo el rubio aunque con algo de pena - _¿y para ti? –_

_- Eh… Tampoco. Igual no hay más lugares, no nos queda de otra_ – dijo haciendo un ademán de no importarle.

- _Me alegra que lo tomen así… Y, ¿qué creen que deberíamos hacer primero? –_ preguntó la chica mirando hacia los puestos de comida, los juegos y las zonas de baile alternativamente.

- _Creo que primero deberíamos conseguirnos máscaras_ – sugirió Dark señalando con la mirada hacia una tienda de máscaras que era atendida por un hombre con una gran sonrisa pero con aspecto algo tétrico.

_- Creo que es una buena idea -_ apoyó Link

_- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda!_ – dijo el hombre con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _Soy el Vendedor de Máscaras Felices_**[3]**._ Siéntanse libres de mirar mis máscaras que he recopilado de todas partes del mundo y elegir las que más les guste. Y permítanme decirles que cada persona es diferente y necesita de una máscara especial, única, y que no esconda por completo su verdadera identidad, por lo que les aconsejo que elijan la máscara que son, no la que quisieran ser –_

- _Este señor dice cosas raras_ – resolvió en decir Midna, pero de todos modos se puso a observar maravillada las máscaras – _Me gusta ésta_ – tomando una máscara con rostro femenino.

- _Oh, esa es La máscara de la Gran Hada_ – dijo el vendedor – _Se dice que es la representación de la Reina de las Hadas –_

_- La máscara de una reina… me gusta cómo suena. ¡La compro! –_

_- Excelente elección –_

_- Um… yo aún no veo una que me guste _– comentó Link con una máscara distinta en cada mano, observándolas muy atento.

_- Creo que ésta te quedaría bien_ – dijo Dark y le puso a Link una diadema con orejas de conejo –_ Sí, te quedan genial_ – rió.

_- ¡Awww! Te ves monísimo, Link_ – dijo Midna también riendo.

- _¡No es divertido!_ – replicó un poco ruborizado y quitándose las orejas de conejo.

- _Permítanme a ustedes dos sugerirles una máscara en conjunto_ – dijo el Vendedor de Máscaras Felices quizás tras haber notado su parecido y tal vez creído que eran gemelos – _La Careta del Sol y la Careta de la Luna_**[4]**._ La historia de estas máscaras es algo triste, no me gustaría contarla y tampoco creo que haga falta, pero puedo decirles que les traerá felicidad_ – entregándole una a cada uno.

- _Tiene cara de mujer… - _se quejó Dark de su máscara - _¿Quieres intercambiar? –_

_- Pero me gusta la mía_ – dijo Link casi abrazando la Careta del Sol.

- _Está bien, da igual_ – rodó los ojos y se resignó, poniéndose la Careta de la Luna _– Aunque me veré muy raro con la armadura y esta máscara encima –_

- _No te preocupes, Dark, siempre quise tener una hermana. ¡Me haces tan feliz!_ – se burló Midna también con la suya ya puesta.

Tras pagar las máscaras, se digirieron a las zonas de baile para ver el espectáculo de baile de un tal Kamaro y las Hermanas Rosa, después Dark y Link jugaron Tiro al blanco mientras que Midna comía toda clase de dulces que encontraba en los puestos. Ya para casi el anochecer quisieron escuchar a un grupo musical muy famoso, los Indigo-Go's, pero para el disgusto de los espectadores nunca se presentaron al escenario.

- _Dicen que el Dominio Zora está congelado y es por eso que los Indigo-Go's no vinieron_ – escucharon cuchichear a varias personas del público.

- _¿Congelado? ¡Pero si es verano!_ – dijo otra.

- _Ahora que lo dicen, yo oí decir que Mikau, el guitarrista, había muerto congelado_ – comentó una mujer con aires de cotilleo.

_- ¿Escucharon eso?_ – cuestionó Midna, preocupada – _El Dominio Zora debe estar bajo efecto de algún hechizo de Zant, justo como dijo el viejo Kaepora. Y al parecer ya han muerto zoras… Tenemos que dirigirnos ahí lo antes posible y conseguir el colgante. Iremos mañana, a primera hora_ – los chicos asintieron – _Muy bien_ – suspiró – _Y lamento sonar aguafiestas, pero creo que deberíamos ir ya a dormir y recuperar fuerzas –_

Volvieron a la posada a eso de las 10 p.m y sintieron suerte de ver que su habitación (que compartían con mucha más gente) estaba casi vacía porque muchos huéspedes seguían en las calles parrandeando y los que se encontraban en la habitación estaban ya dormidos o uno que otro jugando póker casi en silencio en una mesa lejana.

Buscaron la litera que habían reservado y Midna durmió en la cama de arriba mientras que los otros dos en la de abajo.

Las camas no eran muy grandes ni tampoco muy pequeñas, así que no estuvieron tantos problemas para acomodarse si se ponían de costado. Además, era mejor dormir en una cama un poco apretados que a la intemperie como las últimas tres noches.

- _¿Estás despierto? –_ preguntó Dark a Link en voz baja unas horas después, aunque más bien parecía un aviso de que lo estaba despertando.

_- ¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?_ – cuestionó soñoliento y después bostezando.

- _Ah, no. Lo siento. Es que no podía dormir…_ –

_- ¿Necesitas más espacio? Yo puedo dormir en el piso_ – se ofreció sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo Link sabía que su sueño era pesado y que podía dormir en cualquier parte (inclusive de pie, ya le había pasado).

- _No es eso. Es sólo que… -_ se cambió de posición, ahora del otro costado viendo hacia la espalda del rubio, lo que hizo que éste se ruborizara al sentir su respiración en la nuca – _pensaba en mi madre. Haber regresado a Ciudad Reloj me trae demasiados recuerdos… _- sonrió aunque nostálgico – _¿Sabes? Pensé primero en esta posada porque aquí trabajaba mi madre ayudando a una amiga suya como cocinera. Su amiga era muy buena con nosotros y siempre apoyó a mi madre, incluso estuvo con ella mientras agonizaba… Creí que podría verla y agradecerle todo si venía aquí, pero parece que se mudó a algún lado según me dijo la recepcionista, quien es su madre. Me alegro que esa mujer no se acordara de mí, siempre la detesté, ella era de las personas que señalaban a mi madre como mujerzuela por tener un hijo no estando casada... También recuerdo que la amiga de mi madre le prometió que cuidaría de mí, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que el Rey me llevará. Lo único bueno de eso es que pude conocer a mi hermana… Y creo que te estoy aburriendo con mis cosas. Lamento haberte despertado –_

- _N-no hay problema_ – dijo Link, todavía algo nervioso por la cercanía.

_- Y gracias por convencer a Midna de quedarnos en el carnaval, aprecio eso. Descansa_ –

A la mañana desayunaron en la posada y salieron de la ciudad, no sin antes comprar más provisiones y algún recuerdito.

Horas después, no les faltaba mucho recorrido para acercaban al Dominio Zora cuando tuvieron que interrumpir el viaje un tiempo debido a un imprevisto:

- _Vaya, vaya… ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! –_ se escuchó decir a una voz femenina en eco y frente a ellos apareció una mujer de raza Twili por medio de un portal mágico – _La princesa Midna y su hermano bastardo –_

- _Veran_**[5]**_ –_ murmuró Midna con cierta irritación pero se mantuvo tranquila –_ Dime, ahora tú eres… ¿la Querida de Zant, no? –_

- _Agh, cuida esa boca tuya, corazón_ – replicó con el ceño fruncido - _No me emparentes con alguien tan desgraciado como él, yo sólo sigo sus ordenes porque me prometió riquezas y poder a cambio de un poco de lealtad. No me interesa para nada su persona. Y… ¿uh? ¿Es cosa mía o es que siempre veo a todos los Humanos iguales? – _dijo al notar a Link _– ¿Es que acaso el nuevo Héroe es idéntico a Rinku? –_

Antes de que Dark pudiese quejarse por cómo lo había llamado, su hermana habló.

- _Ya veo. Así que Zant ya sabe que encontramos al Héroe de esta Era y te mandó a… ¿matarlo? ¿O me equivoco? –_

- _Algo que siempre me impresionó de usted, princesa, es su gran inteligencia desde muy temprana edad – _dijo Veran haciendo una reverencia pero en mofa_ – Y ahora no es la excepción; por supuesto que él ya sabe. Incluso puso un hechizo en cada región que sólo puede ser roto con una hazaña del Héroe, y me parece que ya ha roto el que no dejaba llover en el dominio Deku. Así que sí, vengo a deshacerme de él antes de que gane fuerzas y a llevarla a usted y a su hermano de vuelta al castillo –_

_- ¿Viene a matarme? –_ cuestionó Link, algo angustiado. La mujer emanaba un aura maligna que nunca había sentido antes que le decía que era peligrosa y capaz de asesinarlo.

- _No te preocupes, Link_ – dijo Midna con una media sonrisa – _No la dejaré hacerlo… ¿Qué tal un duelo de magia, Veran? –_

- _Por mí perfecto, princesa_ – sonrió Veran alzando un poco las manos, lista para conjurar hechizos.

- _Atrás, chicos. Quizás estoy maldecida con esta forma pero mi magia aún es poderosa – _

Dicho aquello, Midna enseguida creó una bola de fuego que la lanzó hacia Veran, ésta apenas si pudo repelerla contraatacando con varias bolas de energía que se esparcieron por toda el área de batalla, Midna usó un escudo mágico para protegerse pero Dark y Link tuvieron que esquivarlas como pudieran. Lo cual eso Veran lo vio como una ventaja, apareciendo justo detrás de un distraído Link y atacarlo, sin embargo, su intento se vio frustrado puesto Dark logró anticiparlo aunque sólo pudo usarse a sí mismo como escudo al recibir las uñas de Veran en su cuello que se quedaron clavadas varios segundos hasta que Dark, con su espada ya desenfundada, canalizó energía en ella y la desató en un golpe directo haciendo que la mujer retrocediera disgustada y herida.

- _Demonios, creo que los he subestimado… ahg_ – dijo Veran con una mano en el vientre, de donde se desangraba _– Han ganado esta vez. Por ahora me retiro... Y, ¡ah! Lamento si es príncipe Rinku muere, él no era mi objetivo – _dijo y rió burlona antes de desaparecer.

- _¡Da-Dark! ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Link al verlo cayendo de rodillas al piso y respirando con dificultad.

- _No lo sé… -_ contestó con una mano en el rostro – _Mi cabeza duele demasiado_ –

- _¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Pero qué idiota he sido!_ – gritó Midna bastante enojada consigo misma y sintiéndose culpable -_ ¡No vi su plan! Y ahora Dark… ¡Esa maldita lo ha envenenado! –_

**[1] Clock Town:** Ciudad principal en _Majora's Mask_.  
**[2] Stock Pot Inn:** Una posada en _Majora's Mask_.  
**[3] Happy Mask Salesman:** Un vendedor de máscaras felices (xD). Aparece en _Ocarina Of Time_, _Majora's Mask_ y _Oracle of Ages_.  
**[4] Moon's & Sun's Masks:** Los que hayan jugado _Majora's Mask_ saben qué significan ewe  
**[5] Veran:** Antagonista principal en _Oracle of Ages_.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalos, e-mail bombas, amenazas de muerte; dejen review :3**


End file.
